Maybe
by TheInvisibleInk
Summary: REVISED! Please read author's note. Rei is one of the richest and most beautiful girl in school, envied by every girl and fantasized by every boy in the community. Serena just moved to Tokyo and is a working college student who is striving to finish her studies. What happens when these two different worlds meet? Rated T for safety. Review please.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: (Updated – 06/15/2012)**

Hey guys! I know it's been a while…and it's killing me knowing that this fic has been going on for longer than it's supposed to. I was just browsing the net and I thought of visiting this site again. I went back to my old stuff and suddenly it felt like high school again (that was the time when I was so hooked in reading and writing fanfics). I read the old reviews and knowing that there are still people out there that are interested with this story made me so overwhelmed that I felt the urge to write again.

I really am sorry for not writing for so long. Suddenly life got to me and I totally forgot about writing. And I really feel bad about it. The reviews made me realize how much I'm wasting this story and that is why I'll try my best to continue this fic until the end.

By the way, I made some changes as I was re-reading the story, especially at the latest chapter. Anyway, it wouldn't matter unless you have read the older version. I know I have revised this story for the nth time. But this one wasn't a major change. Just added some stuff and more encounters between Serena and Rei.

Again, thank you for not losing faith with this fic. You guys are my inspiration. And I really hope I won't disappoint you. Browsing the other fanfictions, it saddens me that not much people are writing about Rei/Usagific anymore. What happened to the old time? Sigh.

-misery13


	2. Chapter 1

Maybe - Chapter 1

Somewhere along Tokyo, a beautiful raven was peacefully sleeping. But her beauty sleep didn't last for long when she felt someone tapping her.

"Rei! Get up already."

A lady about the age of twenties placed her hands on her hips as she waited for Rei. But the raven didn't even move a muscle. She sighed. She tried to shove Rei out of the bed but without success. Frustrated, she pulled Rei's cover and moved the curtains, the sun ray hitting Rei's face.

"Damn it, Nuriko!" Rei cursed and tried to cover her eyes with the pillow. She was wearing her usual short red night gown. The straps are nearly down her arms, revealing her cleavage. She hated mornings. It gives her headaches. She preferred looking up at the night sky and staying up until dawn.

"And that is why every single person in this house won't even get near you. You're so grumpy."

"Yeah. Whatever." Rei grumbled as she lazily got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh by the way," Nuriko said when she's already near the door.

"What?"

"You might want to hurry because I think..." Nuriko paused for a while, looking at her watch.

"What?" Rei asked, irritated even more as she gathered her already prepared clothes.

"You only have 45 minutes to prepare before school starts." Nuriko said, smiling sweetly before going out of the door.

"WHAT?"

Nuriko chuckled as she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"I can't believe this! I'll be late on the first day of school! How come nobody woke me up?" Rei exclaimed as she went down the long stairs of their big mansion.

Nuriko just laughed, earning a glare from Rei.

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, Rei. Just relax. You're scaring them."

Rei looked at the maids and notice that they were keeping their distance from her. She twitched her brows then sighed. She shook her head and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nuriko asked

"School. Where else." Rei answered sarcastically as she turned her back.

Nuriko just smiled. "Alright then. Take care! Oh and try not to make anyone cry today, alright?"

Rei looked at Nuriko, hands on her hips. She glared at her icily but Nuriko just shrugged and continued to drink her coffee. Rei rolled her eyes and turned her back. Before going out, she asked Nuriko something that she already knew the answer.

"Nuriko, where's dad?" Rei asked without turning.

Nuriko looked up from the newspaper, taken aback by the question.

Rei told her once that she didn't care for him anymore and for her, he's already dead. At first, Nuriko was surprised when she heard this from Rei but she soon understood why. Rei's father was a very busy man. In fact, he was too busy that he doesn't have time for his daughter anymore. This caused Rei to be rebellious and do things just to get her father's attention. Not long enough, her father got fed up of her so he just left Rei to her. She became Rei's guardian, her big sister and even her second mother. Sometimes she felt sorry not for Rei but for her father because he's losing something that money can't buy, her only daughter.

"Well..." Rei asked impatiently.

"Umm...he's in a tour."

"What tour?"

"Business as usual."

"I see." Rei said before leaving. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Rei rode her newly bought car, a blood red Chevrolet Corvette. It was her 18th birthday gift from her father. But of course, her father wasn't there to watch her little girl became an adult. Rei chuckled bitterly. He wouldn't even remember it's her birthday if his secretary didn't remind him. Rei shook her head, as if her thoughts about her father will disappear by doing so. She looked at her watch and noticed that she only have 10 minutes left. She started the engine and stepped on the gas. She drove as fast as she could, hoping to get to school on time.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blonde girl with a weird hair style was running in the busy streets of Tokyo, excusing herself and apologizing to every people she ran in to.

"Excuse me, coming through...opps...oh I'm sorry..."

"Hey kid! Watch it!"

"Ooops! I'm really sorry..." she apologized before running off. When she passed by an ice cream parlor, the guy from there waved at her.

"Hey Serena!"

"Hey Andrew!" Serena gasped for breath.

"Looks like you're in a hurry."

"Yep! It's the first day of school and I don't want to be late for it so got to go!" Serena said before leaving, not even giving Andrew a chance to talk.

Andrew just shook his head and smiled at the running blonde. He had only known Serena for months but he felt like he had known her for years. They got along pretty well and easily. Serena was very friendly and sweet. It's not hard to be friends with her. He even treated her like his little sister. However, Serena's past was still a mystery to him. All he knew was that Serena was already an orphan and has no family. She didn't even mention if she has friends or anything. She still refused to tell him her past every time he tried to open a conversation about them.

Andrew sighed and looked at his watch.

'Oh Serena, first day of school and you're already late.'

* * *

Rei smiled when she saw the gate of their school. 'Just on time.'

She heard her phone ringing. She reached for it but it fell down. She tried to reach for her phone, taking her eyes off the road. The next thing she knew there was a blonde crossing the street.

"Shit!" Rei exclaimed as she hit the break hard, tires making a screeching sound. "What the hell?"

She opened her window and yelled at the shocked blonde.

"Hey! Are you planning on killing yourself or what?'

The blonde girl didn't even flinch and continued to stare at the angered raven.

"Well, you'd better get your sorry ass out of the road before I really hit you!"

Rei shouted one last time and the girl in front snapped out. She took one last glance at the girl and noticed the weird hair style. She sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Serena was frozen on her tracks and stared at the car that almost killed her. She was only an inch away from her possible death. 'Oh my God' was the only thing that registered in Serena's mind before she heard an irritated voice yelling.

Serena quickly moved out of the way. She stared numbly at the driver. The first thing she noticed was her pretty face, although she had some temper. When the car disappeared from her sight, she finally came to her senses.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you almost hit me! You should try to look where you're going!" Serena yelled out after the driver as if she can hear her.

"That girl's got a big problem. It's not like she owned the road."

Serena mumbled to herself and looked at her watch.

"Darn! I'm late!"

* * *

Rei parked her car at her usual place. She looked at the mirror first and powdered her nose before stepping out of the car. She was greeted by a group of boys who gathered around, checking her car AND her out.

"Hey there, pretty babe! Nice car," one of the boys greeted her as he made high five with his friends.

She smiled at them sweetly then turned her back.

"Losers. You make me sick." Rei mumbled to herself as she locked the door of her car and made her way towards the building. She wasn't planning on wasting her time on some stupid jerks like them.

Serena arrived just in time to admire her new school.

"It really is a lot bigger than my old school."

Serena said in admiration. Her reverie was interrupted when she felt someone bumped into her.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

"You're in the way, Meatball Head!"

The word 'Meatball Head' rang in Serena's ears.

'How dare!'

Serena put her hands on her hips while watching the girl walk away. She was able to have a glimpse on the girl's face and she couldn't be mistaken on who the girl was.

"Oh great. She goes here too."

'Not only does she have a bad temper, she also has a very bad attitude! Somebody has to teach that girl a lesson and I am so up to it!' Serena thought. She narrowed her eyes in anger and pulled her sleeves up.

She was supposed to follow the girl and give her a piece of her mind when she felt someone grasped her arm and stopped her. She looked at the hand on her arm and looked up. The arm belongs to a girl with a short auburn hair.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, confused as what the girl was doing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl simply told her which made Serena more confused.

"What?"

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Umm...Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you see, that girl over there is Rei Wilson. She's the daughter of one of the richest man in Japan. She is known for her reputation. So if I were you, I wouldn't mess with her. You don't want to see her pissed. Believe me."

The red haired girl explained to Serena before turning her back, leaving Serena confused.

"Ok...Right."

Serena just nodded. She still couldn't quite absorb what the girl had told her. She looked back at the direction of the raven haired beauty and saw her joined with other three girls. Come to think of it, with the kind of attitude that girl has, it's not impossible the people here are scared of her.

'I wonder if her friends are like that too.'

The thought of four people terrorizing her made her shiver.

"Just please don't let me be on the same class as them."


	3. Chapter 2

Maybe – Chapter 2

Serena made her way towards the office to get her schedule. She entered the office and was quite surprised to see the same girl who had talked to her a while ago sitting at one of the tables. The girl looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, it's you again."

Serena smiled shyly. "Umm...yeah. I'm here to get my schedule."

"You don't have your schedule yet? Hold on. What's your name?"

"Serena Nicholson."

The girl typed on her computer and after a while, there was a noise coming from the printer. She gave the printed schedule of Serena.

"Thank you."

Serena went out of the office. She looked at her schedule with a frown on her face. She didn't even know how to get to the rooms and she didn't know anyone at the university. If she's just going to follow her hunch, it would take her the whole day before she could find her first subject. She heaved a sigh.

"You're still here? Classes would start soon."

Serena looked back and saw the red haired girl smiling at her.

"Well, I'm not really familiar with the place...and...Well, I don't know where to go." Serena admitted shyly and bowed her head. The red haired girl laughed lightly.

"That's alright. I can help you with that."

The girl took Serena's schedule and looked at it.

"Well, you're lucky. We're in the same class."

"Really? That's great!"

"Molly Roberts."

Molly said as she held out her hand to Serena. Serena gladly took it.

"Serena Nicholson. It's great to meet you."

"Same here."

"Thanks for all the help."

"No problem. Glad I could help you at all."

They smiled at each other and made their way towards their class. On the way, the bumped in to their professor, Ms. H.

"Morning Professor." Molly greeted.

"Morning Ms. Roberts." Ms. H. replied with a smile.

"Professor, this is Serena Nicholson. She's a new student and she'll be in your class for the semester." Molly introduced.

"Hello Ms. Nicholson. Welcome to my course." Ms. H said.

"Thank you, Professor." Serena said, smiling. But her smile was soon replaced with a nervous look as soon as Ms. H opened the door of the classroom.

Rei and her friends entered the room and walked as if they were princesses. Some greeted them, mostly the boys, some glared at them and some feared them as they made their way to their respective seats.

The four girls moved their chairs and made a semi-circle facing Rei who was sitting on the arm of the chair. She crossed her legs and flipped her hair as she chatted with her friends. The four of them were aware that every person in the room was looking at them. The boys stared with admiration, the girls with hatred and jealousy. But they didn't mind. They have always loved the attention. No matter how positive or negative it was.

"Rei, here you go again. First day of school and you're already getting in trouble." the tall brunette said, pointing at a group of girls who were glaring at them.

"What are you talking about, Mako? I'm not even doing anything."

"Well, let's just hope that THEY don't," the blonde one said.

"Don't mind them, Mina. All they can do is glare anyway," the blue haired girl said.

"That's the problem, Amy." Rei said. "The way they look at us is kind of starting to piss me off."

"Just try to relax, ok?"

"You know Rei, it's your temper that gets you into trouble, sometimes." Mako told Rei as she crossed her legs and lean on the chair, her arms crossed over her chest. "Luckily, we're always here to prevent you from doing anything severe."

"Looking who's talking? As far as I can remember, the last trouble we had was when you try to beat the life out of some boy for hitting your ass." Rei laughed.

"I was drunk at that time! Not to mention really pissed!" Mako defended. "That boy was lucky I didn't do anything fatal to her."

Mako was the president of the martial arts club. She was one of the best too. She had won a number of competitions for the school already and made a collection of trophies displayed on their club room.

"Well, I'm just glad we got away with it. It was one hell of a fight." Mina said, glaring at Mako.

Mako shrugged. "It was fun, right Ames?"

Amy simply rolled her eyes. They maybe her friends but sometimes she just couldn't handle the troubles their getting at. She would rather stay home and study. Besides, being the leader of the science club isn't that easy when people are looking up to her to solve problems that even the professors couldn't. But then again, she couldn't miss all the fun that the girls are having.

"Alright. That's enough guys." Rei said, ending the conversation about it.

"Uh-oh. Bitches alert," Mako whispered to her friends when she saw the group of girls walking towards them. The other three looked.

"Alright, play it cool guys. We don't want to end up in the discipline's office and getting suspended on the first day of school," Mina said, acting calm.

"Rei…" Ami started but was interrupted by Rei.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Ames. Control my temper."

Rei's group acted cool, but alert at the same time just in case something comes up.

One of the girls in the other group stepped forward. She has a long tan hair and looked a little taller than Rei but smaller than Mako. She has dark brown eyes and wore a silver necklace with her name engraved on it. Both groups were aware that the full attention of the whole class was turned to them, preparing for the expected.

"So, Rei," the girl started," I heard that hunk, Darien, broke up with you."

"Uh! Rumors. They are always wrong. Actually, 'I' dumped him, Terry," Rei said as she crossed her arms over her chest while smirking.

Terry just raised an eyebrow. She was getting pissed with Rei acting so cool and full of herself. 'Who does she think she is?' Terry exclaimed to herself.

Since they were in high school, they've been rivals with almost everything, especially when it comes to popularity. Terry and her group used to rule this place. But then, Rei and her gang came and ruined everything.

"I know you like him and all," Rei continued, the smirk not leaving her thin red lips that Terry wished to crush and destroy. "So, now, he's all yours. Do whatever you want with him. Screw each other. I really don't care anymore. Besides, he's nothing but an asshole..." Rei's smirk turned into a grin, "and since you're a bitch, you two will get along great."

Terry gritted her teeth and clenched her knuckles. She was about to attack Rei when suddenly the door of the room opened and everyone turned their attention to the professor, followed by their classmate Molly and another girl that was new to their sight.

'Who's that?'

As soon as Serena entered the room, she was welcomed by whispers from the students inside, making her nervous. Her new teacher went straight to her desk while Molly to her own seat after giving Serena a warm smile.

Serena smiled and mouthed the word 'thank you' to her.

"Alright everyone. This is Serena. She will be joining us for the rest of the semester." Ms. H introduced. "Why don't you tell something about yourself?" the professor said with a smile.

'Great.' Serena thought. She was never really good at talking in front of people.

The whole class forgot all about the scene between Rei and Terry. Their eyes were now focused on the newcomer who seemed to be trying her best not to show her nervousness. Even Rei and Terry's attention were caught by the stranger, but not for long.

Terry was forced to stop when she saw the professor coming and looking at them intently. She looked at Rei with fire on her eyes one last time.

"I'll see you later, Wilson," she said calmly.

"Later," Rei said as she smiled sweetly and wave goodbye, making Terry's blood boil.

The class went to their respective seats, their attention not leaving the new student except for Rei and Terry who seemed to be very busy throwing each other deadly looks. Both of their attention was again taken by the new student when she began to talk.

Serena took deep breaths before saying something with her loud and cheerful voice in straight Japanese.

"Hi! I'm Serena Nicholson and I'm 18 years old. I just moved here from the states four months ago. I worked in a cafe and I live somewhere downtown."

Some of the students in the class, including their professor, were amazed when they heard Serena spoke in straight Japanese, knowing that she came from the states. But what amazed them even more was the fact that she lives in downtown. Everybody knew that downtown was a dark place full of gangsters and hideout of criminals. How could Serena live in a place like that?

'Serena doesn't seem to look like someone who can live in a place like that,' Ms. H thought. "You really live there?"

"Yeah, in Black Street," Serena said, not hesitating to tell them where she really lives, despite the fact that Black Street was the most feared street in their place. But she doesn't really care as long as she can pay for the rent. Besides, she can take care of herself, the same way she had been doing all her life.

"Black Street?" her teacher repeated, trying not to show her disbelief.

"Yeah," Serena simply answered.

"Who do you live with, Serena?" Ms. H asked.

Serena hesitated for a while. But then, there's no reason to hide anything.

"Just me."

Again, the room was filled with whispers, making Serena really uncomfortable. 'Why are all these people making such a big deal out of it?'

"But why would you want to live there?" Ms. H asked. "It's dangerous and crawling with-"

"Yes, ma'am. I know that." Serena interrupted. "But I've got reasons."

"Maybe she's a member of a gang there too," Rei butted in.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Ms. Wilson! Don't start!" Ms. H scolded.

Serena stared at the raven haired girl who had been giving her a headache since this morning.

'God really hates me. Why do I have to be on the same class as her?'

Their eyes met and she knew at that very moment, she would never like that girl...EVER!

'Oh well, I guess my life couldn't be called normal without people bothering me. Might as well go on with the flow...' Serena thought. She thinks of something to say just to show that at least she tried to defend her dignity.

"Rei, if there's anyone here who has a possibility of being a gangster that would be you."

Serena heard a mocking, sarcastic voice. She looked around for the source of that voice and found a tan haired girl.

"No one's really asking for your opinion." Rei answered back.

"Alright that's enough you too." Ms. H interrupted. "Ms. Nicholson, why don't you take your seat over there?"

Serena followed her teacher's direction. She was glad to know that she will seat just beside Molly and amused at the same time, realizing that she will also be seating beside Ms. Over-Confident, Rei Wilson.

'God must hate me so much.' Serena thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Maybe – Chapter 3

Serena walked as fast as she could to her seat. She could feel eyes on her and it was making her feel uneasy. She was so focused that she didn't notice the foot on her way. She tripped and almost fell on the floor. She heard the room laughing at her and hurriedly picked herself up. She saw Rei motion a thumbs up with a tall brunette and continued laughing.

"Damn it," Serena sighed softly as she took her seat.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You should get used to it. They do that a lot."

"Yeah. I can see that now."

Serena stole a glance at the raven haired beside her. This is the girl who had been ruining her day. But she had to admit that she is also one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She can't help but be amazed with her beauty. However, that doesn't change what she thought of Rei. She's a pain in the ass.

"O come on. I can't believe I had to seat with a loser."

Serena heard Rei said. She didn't have to look to know that Rei was pertaining to her.

"It's not like I wanted to seat with you." Serena muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You better be sure of that."

"Ms. Wilson! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a lecture here."

Rei looked closely at Serena one last time before paying attention to their professor.

Rei was a bit shock when she heard that Serena actually live in B.S. What's surprised her more was that she lives there all by herself.

'How can she survive in a place like that?' Rei wondered. She narrowed her eyes and watched the girl intently.

'She looks so familiar.'

Rei examined Serena more. She had a closer view on Serena's face when she sat beside her. She took this as an opportunity to know her features even more.

'Let's see. That hair...'

Rei did a double take when she realized who the blonde was. She couldn't be mistaken. It was the same girl she almost hit this morning.

"Great. This is just great."

Serena can't help but steal glances at the raven girl beside her. True, this girl was beginning to make her life miserable. But she can't deny the fact that she was engrossed with her appearance. It was just too bad that the girl had too much confidence on herself. She remembered what Molly told her about Rei. How she reigned over the campus and the students.

'Rich kids. That's all they do.'

She stole one more glance at her beautiful seatmate and was surprised to meet purple eyes staring at her.

Serena and Rei stared at each other for a while. Serena was the first one to move away and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She turned her attention in front and pretended that nothing happened. Rei, on the other hand, felt different. Instead of looking away, she stared at Serena even more. Again, she wondered how Serena could live in a place somewhere down town especially in B.S. A girl like Serena doesn't absolutely fit in a crazy, dark place like B.S., she can tell this by looking at Serena's bright baby blue eyes. Somehow, Rei felt something about her...something so different but she can't seem to put through it.

There's a mystery hidden in those bright eyes...a dark mystery. It made Rei curious. But then, she got other more important matters than to waste her time wondering about the new girl. However, the faint blush on the blonde's face got her attention. She smirked and shook her head.

'Poor little thing.'

Mina, Ami and Mako noticed that Rei was actually grinning while playing at her ball pen. They looked at each other and thought of the same thing.

'Here she goes again.' The idea made the three of them excited. They knew Rei was up to something and they are dying to know what it is.

Suddenly, Mina felt the urge to tease Rei and whispered to her ear.

"So Rei, like the new kid? Cute isn't she?" Mina asked and gave Rei a nudge on the side while grinning at her friend.

Rei was a bit startled when suddenly she felt someone whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and looked at her side and saw Mina grinning at her. She can feel the heat rising up her cheeks and without second thoughts...

"WHAT?" Rei exclaimed.

She looked around her and realized that everybody was looking at her. She noticed a shadow loomed over and looked up. She saw a very angry Ms. H who was glaring at her icily. Rei laughed nervously.

"Ms. Wilson! Would you like to share to the class just why are you yelling in the middle of my discussion?" Ms. H exclaimed with her hands on her hips. She looked at Mina who just shrugged innocently then to Ami and Mako who looked at each other before shaking their heads like they don't know anything.

"Umm...not really," Rei replied and gave her teacher the sweetest and most innocent smile she could ever master.

Ms. H just rolled her eyes and shook her head in defeat. She decided to let Rei pass since it's the first day of school, but only for now. She walked back to the front and started talking again while Rei catch a glimpse of Terry smirking at her. She just ignored it and turned her attention to Mina who was trying so hard not to laugh at her. She glanced at her back and saw the same thing with Mako and Ami. She can feel her face burning with anger and embarrassment.

When Rei noticed that Ms. H resumed her discussion, she turned her attention back to her friends who was now pretending to be busy listening to their teacher.

"Ew! Mina! I can't believe you just said that!" Rei whispered to her blonde friend.

"Which one?" Mina asked innocently.

Rei can feel her temper rising again, but this time she tried to control it. "Don't play games with me Mina! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Rei, really, I'm trying to listen to the teacher here. Now if you're not interested in listening, or can't do anything else, find someone else you can disturb." Mina whispered back. She looked at Rei and grin. "Why don't you try talking to new girl? I bet you've been dying to talk to her."

Rei can feel her face growing hotter. She can hear the giggles coming from her friends and that just makes her annoyed. She clenched her fist and gave each of her friends a deadly look. But her friends didn't mind her and continued giggling.

Rei turned away from her friends. She took one more glance at Serena. 'Hmm...Well...she is kinda cute.'

After an hour, Ms. H dismissed the class. Serena went with Molly since she didn't have anyone to go with. She didn't know anyone there yet. She saw Rei chase after her friends who were merrily running away from her.

Molly lead Serena in a table where a brown-haired boy is waiting while reading a book. He has a spiky hair and a stud earring on the left ear. Molly smiled and approached him.

"Hey Melvin!"

Melvin looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Molly. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! What's up?" Melvin looked from Molly to the beautiful stranger beside her girlfriend.

"Well, Molly, I wouldn't really mind if you'd introduce me to that pretty young lady beside you," he said with his charming smile. Serena just smiled while Molly rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Melvin, do you think your charm would work on Serena? I don't think so. Now move your ass aside." Molly shoved Melvin aside and gestured to Serena to sit down.

"Now that's a good introduction," Melvin said.

Molly sighed. She stood up again and looked at Melvin who was grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and introduced Serena in a more appropriate way.

"Melvin, this is Serena. Serena, this is Melvin, my so- called boyfriend."

"Hi, it's nice meeting you Serena!" Melvin said ignoring Molly's remarks and offering a hand to Serena.

"Same here," Serena said, accepting Melvin's hand.

"By the way, Serena just transferred a couple of months ago and she's a new student so hands off!" Molly exclaimed and playfully hit Melvin in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do? I'm not doing anything!"

"Yet." Molly added and glared at him.

"O c'mon," Melvin said using his sweet tender voice as he wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and pulled her closer. "You know me. I only got my eyes on you." He lightly kissed Molly on the lips that made Molly giggle.

They stared at each other's eyes, completely forgetting about Serena who just looked at them with a blank expression.

"Ahem..."

Serena tried to get their attention but to no success.

"Err...guys, heelllooo...I'm still here you know." Serena waved her hands but she remained unnoticed

"Oh great..." mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes. 'What am I going to do now?' Serena looked around her, getting to know her surroundings and trying to figure out where she should go. She spotted a table where only four girls are sitting. She recognized one of the girls as Rei. She sighed and decided to just sit with them but not too close. It's not like there are other available seats anyway. The only available place she can see is the one with Rei and the other one is with Terry. But remembering the scene from the room, she'd say Terry was as tough as Rei. And according to her instincts, sitting with the tan haired girl was not such a good idea.

As Serena made her move, she wondered why nobody is sitting with Rei's or Terry's table considering that it was actually too big for only four people.

'Oh well...here goes nothing.' Serena just shrugged.

Rei and her gang sat in their usual table. It's located at the center of the cafeteria and a big one too, but nobody dared to sit with them. One time, a group of boys ended up at the clinic for trying to make a move on the girls. That incident caused the other students to be more scared. Every time there's no vacancy, they would prefer to stand or just skip launch instead of sitting with them.

The girls' laughter can be heard all around the place but they didn't care. The students were used to it but there were just some who can't seem to take it, just like Terry and her friends. The girls either didn't notice or they just ignoring the evil look that Terry and her friends are giving them.

"Did you saw Rei's expression? It was so funny!" Mina laughed.

"Of course! It was the funniest thing I've ever seen today!" Mako joined.

"So, Rei, when are you going to ask her out?" Ami teased and made high five with Mina and Mako. They laugh harder when they saw Rei blush.

"Shut up!" Rei exclaimed! "How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HER!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you feel so guilty?" Mako asked.

"I don't feel guilty."

"Then what's with the red face? Why are you blushing every time we tease you to her? I've never seen you like that even with Darien around," Mina said.

"Because..." Rei started, looking at her friends who were staring at her, waiting for an answer which, unfortunately for her, she didn't have. "Because..."

"Because...you like her?" Ami continued for Rei. She earned a glare from the raven girl but she just ignored it and continued to laugh with Mako and Mina.

"I told you! I'm not attracted to girls! What's wrong with you?"

The three girls just stared at Rei for a moment and then burst out laughing again. Re sighed in defeat. She knew she couldn't do anything about this one. It's three against one and she can feel she's fighting a losing battle. She's decided to just shut her mouth when Mako opened the topic about the new girl.

"So guys, what do you think of her? Rei?" Mako asked with a mischievous grin and it's so obvious that the other two was just trying not to laugh.

"Fuck off."

"Oh c'mon, Rei! Tell me you didn't mean that," Mina said with her innocent tone but she got an icy glare from Rei as her reply.

"Alright guys, that's enough. I think Rei already had too much." Ami said and Rei heaved a sigh of relief. "For today," Ami added with a grin and so does the others. Rei just stared at her friends in disgust and shook her head.

"Seriously guys, what do you think of her?" Mako asked, this time in a more serious manner.

"She looks fine though I don't know why she has to wear those weird balls on her head," Mina commented.

Ami, who was sitting in front of Rei, noticed that she grew so silent.

"Hey Rei."

"What?" Rei answered, still quite angry.

"Why are you so quiet? Don't tell me you're actually taking us seriously. C'mon, it was just a joke." Ami explained.

"Whatever."

"Maybe she's just sick." Mina said in concern, feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, love sick." Mako earned a glare from Ami and Mina but she just looked at them in confusion. "What?"

Ami just ignored Mako while Mina rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...Let me see..." Ami started as she placed her hand on Rei's forehead.

"Hey!" Rei exclaimed shoving Ami's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Touching your forehead, isn't that so obvious?"

Rei groaned. "I know that! I mean why?

"To check if you're sick or not. Duh!" Mina butted in a sarcastic way.

Rei glared at her blonde friend who just smiled at her. "I am not sick!"

"Fine. If you say so." Mako said, raising her hands in defeat.

After that, the girls got locked up in a conversation except for Rei who doesn't seem to be in the mood anymore. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of the new kid who, in Rei's astonishment, was actually walking at their direction. She watched with interest as the blonde made her way and excused herself.

Molly and Melvin snapped from their reverie when they finally realized that Serena wasn't there anymore. They felt so embarrassed for forgetting about Serena. They looked around frantically for any sign of the blonde.

"Where is she?" Molly mumbled worriedly. The school is a pretty big place and she was aware that there are a lot of bad people roaming around it. However, Serena isn't.

'What if...what if...' Molly started to think of bad stuff and her eyes grew wide the thought of Serena being harassed. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No Molly, you're overacting...besides, what bad could happen in a fine day like this?" she told herself. And as if on cue, they heard a falling tray and a screaming girl.


	5. Chapter 4

Maybe – Chapter 4

Terry and her friends also sat at their usual place, two tables away from Rei's. They were talking about the usual stuff. Their conversation went to Serena.

"By the way, what do you think of the new kid?" Jessica, a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, asked. She wears a necklace exactly the same with Terry's. Her name was also engraved on it.

"A loser. I mean, did you see how she looks like? Especially her hair! It's so weird!" Kathy exclaimed. She has a shoulder length dark blue hair and blue eyes. She also has a necklace with her name on it.

"I agree." Bianca who has a long black hair and dark brown eyes said as she made high five with Kathy.

"That girl is a total loser."

"Yeah, who would actually believe that she's lives in Black Street. I mean, helloo!" Jessica said sarcastically.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to defend herself. Such a weakling." Kathy agreed.

Terry doesn't seem to be interested with whatever her friends were talking about. She still felt insulted and embarrassed with Rei's words. She liked the idea that she can finally have Darien but of course, she's not that low to just be crazy with Rei's leftovers after she dumped them. She looked at Rei's direction. She glared at her raven haired rival and swore revenge no matter what.

Her attention was caught when she noticed Serena walking towards their direction. She followed where Serena was looking and was surprised to see that she was actually going to Rei's table. She grinned and she devised a plan on her head.

"Girls, watch this." Terry said as she stood up and followed Serena.

Serena was busy excusing herself with all the students around. She passed by Terry's table and was curious with the strange looks the girls were giving to her. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about it. Serena resumed walking and ignored the looks she was getting. When she was near Rei's table, she felt someone shove her at the back and she fell forward. On the process, she hit a student who happened to be carrying a tray. The content of the tray was spilled to the person they least wanted to get pissed.

Terry returned to her seat. Her friends watched with amusement as Terry executed her plan. They weren't so surprise when she _accidentally_ pushed Serena. What got their attention was the outcome.

"First day of school and she's already in trouble. Now that's a good start." Terry said sarcastically as she joined her friends in laughter. "Hitting two birds with one stone."

Molly's mouth hung open with what she saw. It's not what she had hoped for and she didn't know what to do. Luckily, Melvin was too calm about it and thought of a way to get their blonde friend away from trouble. She felt him dragged her near Serena but they were stopped by a hand in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Terry was alarmed when she saw Molly and Melvin going to Serena's rescue. She knew that whatever was about to happen between the new kid and the raven would be so much fun. She wouldn't let anyone spoil it.

The couple stared at the girl in front of them and then to her friends who was now looking at them.

"Where do you think?" Melvin asked, a little pissed.

"I think you guys are about to ruin our fun..." Terry said slowly while glaring at the couple, "and I won't let you do that. Maybe it would be better if you just stay there and watch." Terry shoved them away and continued watching.

"Oh...my...God..." Serena uttered in surprise.

"I-it wasn't me! She pushed me!" the student garbled as he shakily pointed at Serena and then ran away.

Serena's eyes grew large. "W-what? I didn't push you! I was the one who got pushed!"

Serena watched as the student ran as fast as he could, leaving her alone with the most feared being on the campus, Rei Wilson.

Rei glared at Serena with fire on her eyes. She was clenching her fist in anger.

"How dare you!"

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Melvin and Molly can't do anything but glare at Terry. They watched helplessly as Serena panicked and tried to defend herself.

"Damn it! I can't just watch here while that bitch beat Serena!" Molly exclaimed and gathered all her strength and courage. She tried to get pass Terry but again, she was stopped.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to just stay there?" Terry exclaimed.

Molly slapped Terry's hand that is keeping her from going. "And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do? You're not my mother!"

"Why you-!" Terry was about to slap her when suddenly, she felt a hand grasped hers. She looked in shock and saw Melvin. "Let me go!"

"And then what? Watch you hit my girlfriend?" Melvin asked with a smirk. "If you think I'll let you do that, then you're making a big mistake, Missy."

Terry managed to break free from Melvin's grasp and look at him then to Molly with fire in her eyes.

"I won't forget this day."

Terry walked away, followed by her friends who each gave the couple a deadly glare.

"You'll regret this." Jessica said coldly.

"Oh we don't think so." Molly replied.

When Terry and her friends are far away, Molly heaved a sigh of relief though her worries never left her. She looked at Serena's situation and started to panic again.

"Vin, what are we going to do?"

"Uh...I don't know. I mean, even if we go there, three of us wouldn't be enough." Melvin replied. "And Mako's there! Even her is enough to beat us down."

"Well, like I said, I'm not going to stay here and watch Serena get beat up!" Molly said and started to walk her way towards Serena. However, what she saw prevented her from going.

"Molly!"

"Who the hell do you think you are newbie?" Rei exclaimed as she pushed Serena to the floor.

"I-I swear! It was an accident! Somebody pushed me!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Serena looked around frantically. Unfortunately, even she didn't know who pushed her.

"Err..."

"Bitch."

Serena watched as Rei and her gang approached her. She hurriedly got up and slowly walked backwards.

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble. I didn't mean any of it to happen! I swear!"

Serena's plea was ignored. She continued walking back until she felt the wall on her back. She was cornered by the four girls.

"You've got some nerve." Mina said.

Serena shook her head. "I told you I didn't mean it."

"You think you're tough, huh?" Ami stated.

"Don't you ever listen?"

"What did you just say?" Mako said as she pushed Serena on the wall.

"Hey! You're harassing me!"

"Harassing?" Rei mocked. She looked at her gang and they all laugh.

"Aww...You poor kid."

"Don't touch me." Serena defended as she slapped Rei's hands on her cheek.

Rei frowned. She can feel her blood rising from anger and annoyance.

"Why you-!"

Rei raised her hand to hit Serena but she felt a hand stopped her. She looked back and was surprised to see Mako.

"What're you doing?"

"Discipline officers." Mako warned silently.

Rei glanced at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw two officers coming to their place.

"What's going on here, Wilson?" one officer asked.

Rei took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Nothing, Sir. We were just making her feel welcomed." Rei said as she put her arms around Serena's shoulder but Serena tried to break free from it.

The officers looked at Rei's gang who only smiled at them. They looked around the cafeteria and noticed that the students resumed whatever they were doing.

"Some students went to our office and said that you're bullying a student."

"What?" Rei reacted, pretending to be surprised. "Come on, Sir, you know me. I could never do such thing."

"I guess you're right." one officer agreed, knowing Rei's reputation as a good student. Never failed an exam, never late going to school, no bad records and very active in school activities and sports. Although she could be a pain during classes, her teacher couldn't deny the fact that she had answers to most of the questions they ask. But she still couldn't compare to Amy though.

The two officers left the cafeteria. The gang looked back and was surprise to see Serena gone.

Rei looked around the place but found no signs of the blonde.

"Damn it."

"She's sneaky." Mako said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll get her for this. Nobody has messed with me and got away from it."

"Whoa! That was close!"

"Thanks guys!"

Serena, Molly and Melvin hid on an empty classroom, hoping that the Rei's gang didn't follow them.

When Molly saw the officers approached Rei, she took this as an opportunity to get Serena away from the group. Fortunately, the girls were busy driving away the officers and didn't notice the blonde disappear.

The three of them looked at each other and began laughing for their mischief and luck.

"Well, as much as I want to enjoy our little success, I still got some work to do." Molly said.

"Me too." Melvin agreed.

Serena felt a bit sad knowing that she had nobody to be with. Molly sensed her new friend's disappointment.

"Sorry about this Serena."

Serena smiled. "That's alright. I understand."

"Ok then. We're off. Bye Serena."

"Bye guys. And thanks!"

Serena waved goodbye to her friends. She was now alone in an empty classroom and got nothing to do. She looked at her surroundings and sighed, feeling her loneliness.

"Well...Well...What do we have here."

Serena looked up and was surprised to see who it was.


	6. Chapter 5

Maybe – Chapter 5

Serena stared dumbly at Rei. She just couldn't believe her misfortunes only for this day! She crumbled with the thought of her staying at the campus for the whole year...maybe longer.

"Umm…hey there you guys."

"Why, hello there, new kid." Ami greeted with a grin on her lips.

Serena smiled at the gang nervously. She twitched a bit when she saw Mako closed the door and locked it. She was cornered again. And this time, there's no way out and there's no one to aid her.

'Damn.'

Serena looked around her surroundings, trying to look for a way out.

"There's no way out, Nicholson." Rei smirked, seeing the look on Serena's face.

"Except for us." Mina said.

"If you can get pass us." Mako added.

Serena took a deep breath. "Look, I told you already. It wasn't my fault!"

"That's not the case now. I got over it." Rei said.

Serena was confused. "Then what is?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to...get to know you."

Serena gazed at the window, watching the students who were playing volleyball at the court. Her interest was not really on the game but was fixed on Rei. She watched closely as Rei play, her every movement, her slender legs as she ran around, even how her long hair that was tied to a ponytail moved across the wind. Unconsciously, Serena sighed.

"Gorgeous."

"Who?"

Serena was startled when she heard a voice. She looked back and saw Molly staring at her.

"Err...What?"

"Who's gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous?"

Serena got confused. She was surprised to realize that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"Yeah. I think I just heard you say that."

Serena faked a laugh. "What are you saying? Why would I say that?" She looked in front and pretended to listen to their lecture. At the corner of her eye, she tried to get a view of the raven beauty. She was surprised when her eyes met Rei's for the second time.

***Flashback

"What do you mean get to know me?" Serena asked and watched the gang intently, especially Rei.

"You know. This is really very rare. But somehow, we really find you somewhat...interesting."

"Interesting? In what way do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. I just have this feeling that you're special."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. That's why we just wanted to apologize about what happened at the cafeteria. We just got carried away." Rei explained in a humble gentle voice. "Right guys?"

The three nodded and smiled Serena. They're not really sure what Rei was up to but they know Rei better than anyone else. It's not going to be good for the new kid.

"Err...that's alright. I understand."

Serena answered with a smile. She can finally breathe normally.

"So, how about you come and hang out with us tonight?" Rei asked as she placed her arms around Serena's shoulder.

"Um...I don't know about that. I don't have any...well...money to spend."

Rei laughed lightly. "That's alright. It's my treat. After all, you deserve it."

****End of Flashback

After the third round, Rei's team won the volleyball game. She retired herself on the bench and got herself a drink. She was busy wiping her sweat with a piece of towel when she had a feeling that someone was looking at her. She had had people staring at her but this time, the feeling was something different. She looked around and was surprised to see a certain blonde looking directly at her. Serena.

Rei smiled and waved at Serena. She had to suppress a laugh when she noticed how embarrassed Serena was as she looked away.

"Poor kid."

"Hey Rei." Mako called.

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Being nice to her and all." Ami answered.

"Yeah. It's a bit confusing." Mina added.

Rei shrugged and took a zip of her drink. "Nothing. Didn't you hear me? I wanted to get to know her."

"Seriously?" Mina asked with a hint of doubt.

Rei laughed this time. "Of course not! You know me."

"Then what's up? Care to enlighten us?" Mako said.

Rei sighed. "I just thought doing the usual bullying we do is getting kind of tiring. So I thought of a different way to let Nicholson know who she's dealing with."

"By being nice to her?" Mina asked.

"No silly. By making it looked like we are nice to her."

The three nodded and finally understood Rei's plan. They looked at each other and their lips formed a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Maybe

"They what?"

Serena jumped in surprise and stared at her red-haired friend.

"Molly, calm down. People are staring at us," Serena said, feeling embarrassed.

After class, they decided to hang-out for the first time. They went to Crown Arcade, the usual place for students like them. When she told Molly about the whole Rei incident thing, she just freaked out. What could be so bad about it anyway?

"Sere, I can't believe you actually believe them!" Molly exclaimed in a lower voice.

"Why not?" Serena asked as she leaned her back on the chair while playing with her straw.

"Because it's just not possible!" Molly sighed and sipped her shake.

"How so?"

"Just because!" Molly answered with a lack of words to say.

"Look Molly, maybe they're not as bad as we think they are."

"Serena, you don't know them."

"And you do?"

"I can't say I know them too well. What I know is that they've been messing around with people's lives for a long time now. I don't see why they would just change all of a sudden. It's just...weird."

"What's wrong with that anyway?"

Molly just stared at her friend. For some reason, she doesn't know how to answer that question. "Honestly, I really don't know. All I know is that, when it comes to Rei and her gang, it's definitely not good."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Because that's how people see them. Besides, I've never heard they did something good to the people...ever."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it anyway, is there?"

Molly shook her head and stood up. "Well, I got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She moved towards Serena and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, girl. Looks like you are the apple of their _eyes_ now." And she's off.

Serena stared at her half empty shake and chuckled bitterly. "Is that even a good thing?" She finished her shake and stood up.

"Leaving already?" a man from behind her asked.

Serena turned around and saw none other than Andrew. "Hey Andrew. Yeah, I have to go home early. I'm going out tonight."

"Really? That's good to know. Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know," Serena answered before walking out of the arcade, leaving a confused Andrew.

"She could be weird sometimes." Andrew mumbled to himself and continued what he was doing.

* * *

Serena lay down on her bed with her arms folded under her head. The room was very dark except for the light coming from outside. She looked at the time.

'7:30...it's almost time.'

Rei had told her to go meet her at the Crown Arcade at 8pm sharp tonight. She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face then proceeded to her cabinet. She took out a pair of black cargo pants and a black tank top with a "bad girl" written on it. This time she put her hair on a ponytail. She wore hear earrings, two on each side with one earring at the upper part of her right ear.

'7:45...I hope I make on time.'

She reached for her navy blue converse, put it on and before leaving, took one last glance at the mirror. Somehow, she wanted to make an impression to the girls. Her top reveals her flat and a little muscled stomach. Her tribal tattoo on her right arm and below her back can be seen with her low waist pants with a rhinestone chain around. Satisfied, she got her keys and she's off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the arcade, a blue sports car was parked with two people leaning against it.

"Well, whoever that Serena is, she's obviously late," the tall one with boy cut dirty blonde hair said as she tap her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Relax, Alex. She'll come." the other one with a shoulder-length aquamarine hair said.

"That's not the point, Mich. She should know how to come on time." Alex crossed her arms over her chest while Mich patiently leaned against the car as they waited for Serena.

A couple of minutes after, they saw a girl with long blonde hair running towards their direction. They looked at each other and smiled.

"She matched Rei's description. That's definitely her." Mich said to her partner.

"Really? But I thought she has two weird balls on her head?

"Maybe she tied it differently for a change."

"Well, she's late. She's cute though."

Mich rolled her eyes. "C'mon...let's go get what we came here for."

Serena reached the arcade, breathing heavily. She leaned on the post while trying to catch her breath. She looked around for four familiar faces but so none. 'Wha-?

'Where the hell are they?' she thought. "And I thought I'm late."

"You are late." a gentle voice from behind her said.

Serena jumped in surprise. She turned around and saw two people looking at her. She arched her brow in puzzlement and tilted her head on the side. "Excuse me?"

"Hi, you must be Serena." Mich said extending her hand to Serena who just nodded. "I'm Michelle and this is Alex," gesturing to her partner.

"Nice meeting you." Serena said, still confused but accepts Mich's hands. "So, Michelle-"

"Mich please." Mich interrupted.

"Ok...Mich. How do you know me?"

"Rei sent us here to pick you up." Alex answered for Mich.

"Pick me up? Where is she?" Serena asked.

"Preparing." Mich simply answered. "Follow us."

"Preparing? For what?" Serena asked. Things are getting weird for her. Her question wasn't answered so she was forced to follow the two. She silently admired the blue sports car that was in front of her. "Wow...nice ride."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she opened the door of the backseat for Serena who just smiled in return.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Serena asked as soon as the engine started.

"You'll see." Alex answered with a grin.

* * *

Serena stared in awe. Different colors of lights flashed all around the room. People dancing, drinking and flirting with each other are scattered everywhere, all of them were teenagers, even those at the bar.

'Wow...'

It's obviously a club. Not that it's her first time in a club, she just wasn't expecting it. Besides, Rei should've just told her to go there straight away.

"You must be pretty special." The familiar voice of Alex startled her. She turned around to see Alex holding two glasses of vodka. One glass was handed to her while the other was downed by Alex.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

Alex smiled. "This is not an ordinary club, you know. People you see here are not just ordinary people either. Everybody here comes from rich families, some with a very high position in the government. Unless you're not classified as one of those "noble" people, then you don't belong here."

"Really?" Serena asked in surprise. "You mean all these people here are rich?"

"Not just rich, their families are also popular around Japan."

"If that's the case, then what am I doing here in the first place?" Serena asked in confusion.

Alex chuckled. "That's why I said you must be pretty special for Rei to invite you here. Usually, people had to beg or do something for Rei before they are given a pass to be here. And that's for one night only."

"Really? Why? It's not like Rei owned this place, right?" Serena asked and looked at the blonde beside her.

Alex didn't answer which only confirmed Serena's thoughts.

"Oh...Right."

Alex just shook her head and smiled. "Nop. It's no surprise actually, considering she's the 'only' daughter of one of the richest man in Japan."

"Great..." Serena mumbled to herself and search for the familiar face of the raven goddess. Instead, she found Mako, Mina and Ami flirting with some guys but no Rei around.

"Where is she?" Serena asked herself and as if on queue, the lights went off and the music died down. There was a short silence. The curtain on the stage lift up and a dark figure of a girl was revealed. Serena just looked in curiosity while everybody "woohoo" and clapped their hands. Suddenly, the tantalizing voice of the girl echoed around the room.

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

After the intro, lights started to flash all around the stage and the dance floor. People started dancing again as soon as the music started. Serena's mouth gapped open and her eyes widened as soon as she recognized who the girl was.

"Rei?"

Rei was wearing all black just like her. The only difference was that Rei's was so...daring. Rei is wearing a wet look slinky halter mini dress, showing her cleavage that seems to make the guys' eyes popped out of their sockets.

'So...this is what she's been preparing for...'

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
were afraid you'd turn out to be like**

Rei walked towards the center of the stage with her hypnotizing hips swaying with every step. She sang the lyrics with her seductive smile not leaving her face.

**I may seem unapproachable but  
that's only to the boys who don't have the right  
approach or ride that makes a girl like me  
wanna hop in and roll**

She raked one hand through her hair while the other kept the microphone to her lips. She swayed her hips with the fast beat, mesmerizing every guy in the room, even Serena, who was now silently admiring the gorgeous girl on the stage.

'She's got some talent.'

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool  
with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
like staying home and being innocent**

Serena stared in awe as she watched the goddess performed. Looking at Rei's every move, how she danced with poise despite the fast beat of the music. Her sexy smile and seductive eyes seemed to make the guys want her more.

'No wonder she's the most popular girl in school.'

**My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each  
class bout an hour late**

Rei stepped down the stage. People gave way for her as she approached the middle of the dance floor. The crowd formed a big circle with Rei at the center, shaking her hips wildly as she put one hand up in the air and moved her head to the sides. This was what Rei loves, being the center of attention.

**And when it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I  
am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**

Rei walked sultry from one guy to another, dancing seductively in front of them. Swaying her hips lower and lower and making its way up slowly before she moves to another guy.

Serena watched as Rei do this. Somehow, deep inside her, she envied those guys because Rei got to dance for them. She stood up from where she was and pushed herself through the crowd to get a better view of Rei. She was taken aback to see that Rei was now standing in front of her.

**Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me  
Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me**

Serena can feel her heart pounding as she stared at the gorgeous body in front of her. She can feel Rei's eyes on her. Their eyes met for the third time. Serena didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool  
with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
like staying home and being innocent**

As soon as Rei spotted Serena in the crowd, she walked seductively towards her. She made sure to get to her as close as possible. She could see in Serena's eyes the amazement and admiration.

'This is more fun than I thought.'

Rei placed her other arm around the back of Serena's neck in a enticing manner while the other was still holding the mic. She felt Serena stiffened under her touch which brought her delight but not satisfaction.

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Rei lead Serena on the middle of the dance floor without tearing their gazes apart. Serena unconsciously followed her like she was hypnotized. Rei turned her back from Serena whose hands are now locked in to her waist. They danced together, grinding each others body as if they are the only people existing.

Without second thought, Serena moved her hands up and down Rei's waist while Rei pressed her body closer to Serena, her ass barely touching Serena's groin.

Serena tried to breathe but it's just too much for her. Rei's perfume and the smell of her hair were drowning her. It felt so good. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She's actually dancing with the girl that she had wished she never met. But tonight, that's going to change.

Sooner, Mako, Mina and Ami appeared and surrounded them, also dancing and blending with the beat of the music.

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

The five of them took over the dance floor while the others enjoyed watching them, especially the boys. They shook their hips in tune with the music. It was as if it'll be their last dance. They danced in a wild manner, making the guys in the room enthralled.

Rei and Serena never tore away from each other. Rei was now facing Serena, her hand placed on Serena's shoulder whose hands were still on Rei's waist. They stared at each other. Rei's eyes showed seduction while Serena's, desire.

Just as Serena was enjoying it all, Rei backed away from her and pushed her.

'Wha-?'

It wasn't that hard but enough to make her hands slipped from Rei's waist. The next thing she knew, Rei was already up the stage. Serena just stared in shock and confusion at Rei who seemed to be ignoring her now. The dance floor was again filled with people dancing as Rei sang the last part of the song.

**I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me!**

The song ended with Rei posing at the center of the stage. People cheered and clapped for the great performance. Rei smiled at the cheering crowd and made her exit. At the back stage, Rei was met by Mich and Alex, clapping their hands.

"Hoo! Is it me or it's just getting hot in here?" Alex said, wiping a sweat on her forehead.

Rei just smiled at her friend.

"That was some performance you had there." Mich stated.

"Thanks." Rei said as she wiped the sweat from her body.

"Looks like you and the new kid are getting a little 'closer'."

Rei stopped with what she's doing and glared at Alex. "Not you too. Will you stop teasing me to her already? It's making me sick. Besides, I was just making fun of her, ok? It was nothing."

"Riigghhtt...That's why you invited her over?"

"Just shut up. Let's go see the new kid." Rei said and walked off, followed by Alex who's trying not to laugh while Mich just shook her head.

* * *

Serena sat at the bar, drinking her fifth glass of vodka since their _dance_. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was actually able to touch Rei. And that was not just an ordinary touch either. She was able to explore some parts of her body. She could feel the heat rushing through her body just thinking of Rei's body gliding with hers.

'Argh! Why does it have to be her?'

Serena knew that she liked the raven. There's no point of denying that fact. She was one of those people who were captured by the raven's beauty And she knew, it's not going to be easy. For one reason, Rei was straight. Although she could sense the teasing, she knew Rei was not like that.

'Nice one Serena. You're just so fond of liking someone you can hardly reach.'

"Hey Serena."

Serena turned around and had to hold her breath. She had to hold the counter for support or else she'll fall from where she's sitting.

'Oh great...now what?'

In front of her was Rei with the other three girls at the back, grinning at her. Rei had changed her dress. Now she's wearing a _more_ daring dress that seems to make anyone she passed by look at her. She was now wearing a black shimmering mini dress with sexy cut outs throughout. It was making hard for Serena to concentrate.

Serena unconciously bit her lower lip. Just looking at Rei makes her want to jump on her right there and then.

"I'm glad you made it." Rei said, bringing Serena back to reality.

"Oh...umm...yeah...me too." Serena stammered out, her voice a little shaky.

Serena tightened her grip on the counter when Rei walked closer to her, her damn hips hypnotizing her...again. 'Pull yourself together Serena.' Serena froze in her position when she felt Rei leaned closer to her ear.

"Well, the race is about to start. You'd better get ready. Meet us at the back of the club in five minutes...or else you'll lose. And you don't want that, do you?" Rei whispered to Serena's ear. After that, she's off, but made sure to touch Serena's arm first before leaving.

Serena felt all the hair on the back of her neck stand with Rei's touch. She took the glass of vodka and downed it straight away. Finally, she was able to calm down. She watched as Rei and her friends made their way towards the back of the club for the upcoming race.

'Wait a minute! Race?' Serena thought.

'Meet us at the back of the club in three minutes...or else you'll lose.'

Rei's words finally sank in her mind. She bolted up from her seat and hurriedly made her way at the back of the club.

* * *

"Rei, what's this all about now?" Mina asked as soon as they reached the backdoor.

"Simple. Alex and Serena will race. Then Serena will hit my car somewhere. It will be damaged. And Serena will owe me knowing she's too poor to even have a cent."

"Whoa...whoa...How would you know Serena will hit your car?" Ami asked.

"That's up to Alex how she'll do it." Rei said with a grin. 'This is going to be fun.'

Serena she saw a large crowd and a number of expensive looking cars parked. She walked around and spotted a group of people surrounding a blue sports car and a blood red chevrolette car that seemed to be both very familiar. On the blue car, she saw Alex leaning on it while talking to Mich. On the red car was Rei sitting on its hood with her gang, as usual. They seemed to notice her now because Rei was lready approaching her.

"About time. I thought you chickened out and decided to withdraw from the race." Rei said with a smirk while the others chuckled. It was during these times that Serena forgets to appreciate Rei's beauty and be replaced by annoyance with Rei's arrogance.

"What's this all about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing. It's my way of welcoming you. So, you ready?"

Serena didn't have the time to answer as she was dragged by Rei towards the crowd.

"Good. Let the fun begin!"


	8. Chapter 7

Maybe - Chapter 7

"Well, that was fun."

Rei just stared with a frown on her face, not hearing what Alex said. Alex followed where Rei was looking at and was not surprised to see Serena.

Alex grinned. "Looks like you have underestimated her, huh?"

Rei glared at Alex. "It's not over yet. She still lost the race. You know what to do."

Serena leaned on Rei's car, thinking. She was almost sure that she was going to win. Alex could've been nicer to her. It's a good thing her reflexes were still as strong as before.

****Flashack

Serena tightened her grip on the wheels as she stepped on the acceleration hard. The car had reached the fastest it can go. She looked at the side mirror and saw the Alex was way behind her. She smirked and felt relaxed. She had the lead. This wasn't the first time she was on a race and she was sure she was going to make an impression toRei by beating their champion.

But all disappeared when all of a sudden, a blur of blue passed beyond her. Serena was distracted and almost lost control of the car. She pulled herself together and tried to regain complete control of the car.

"Shit." Serena's eyes widened as she saw the upcoming blind curve. She hit on the breaks and stirred the wheel, all the while trying not to lose her control. Being experienced, she was able to pass through the curve without damaging the car. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Serena grinned. But she knew she had already lost the race.

****End of Flashback

"That was a nice game. Did you have fun?"

Serena looked back and saw Rei approaching her, wearing the sweetest smile ever, her friends beside her.

"It was scary." Serena confessed nervously. She was still a bit shaken.

"That was very exciting to watch!" Mina exclaimed more eagerly than she had intended to. She saw Rei gave her a look in the corner of her eyes.

"Nice game Serena. Maybe we can do that again sometime." Alex said and winked at her.

Serena blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

"However, you did lose the race." Alex said in a grim tone.

Serena took a deep breath. She didn't like the way Alex said it. It worried her.

Haruka looked at Serena, feeling sorry for her. "There's a consequence for that."

Serena stiffened. 'I knew it.'

"What consequence would that be?"

"Well, since I'm a very busy person, I'll leave it to the beautiful lady here." Alex said, pointing at Rei's direction. Rei wasn't wearing the sweet smile anymore. It was already replaced with an evil grin.

'Beautiful huh?' Serena thought bitterly and realized what was going on. She looked around her and saw people looking at her. Some felt sorry for her. Some looked at her as if she's the most stupid person who had ever walked on earth.

'I should've listened to Molly.' Serena sighed and prepared herself for whatever is to come.

* * *

Serena found herself always hanging out with the girls. Not because she's one of them now but because it was her obligation to follow them around like a puppy, obeying whatever demands Rei had. She carried her bag for her, cleaned her car and even drove for her sometimes. It was actually driving her crazy.

"There are rules in this house that you have to follow. And I mean strictly follow." Rei said, eyeing Serena. She had decided what consequence to give Serena. Serena is to follow every demands she had or else. Well, she didn't really give any thought of what that 'or else' meant but since she didn't hear any complaints from the blonde so she didn't bother. She has the power to do whatever she wanted anyway so she won't have any problems in case Serena began resisting.

"Rule number one, never ever go in to my room. That is beyond anyone's right."

'Except for Nuriko.'

"Rule number two, never interrupt me while I'm talking."

"Rule number three, don't disturb me while I'm at the music room, do you understand?"

Serena only nodded. She wasn't quite interested on the rules. She won't be there for long anyway. It was only for a week.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Serena was awakened by her phone ringing. It was the cell phone that Rei had given her. According to Rei, she didn't want Serena to mix her personal matters with her obligations.

'Obligations my ass.'

"Hello?"

"Serena!"

Serena had to pull the phone away from her ear. 'Does she have to shout?'

"Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here at 8am sharp! It's 8.30 already! You better bring your ass here in 15 minutes!

And the line was dead.

It's been two weeks since she began providing services to the raven. When the one week contract was over, Rei gave her a job proposal. It had a good pay so she had to leave the café where she was working. She really didn't trust Rei but she needed the money. Rei gave her a job at the Inferno. It was the bar that Rei owned. She was only supposed to stay at the bar and serve drinks. But somehow, at one way or another, she had found herself doing favors; as she had termed it, for Rei which was beyond her supposedly job description. But she does it nonetheless. It was the only job she could get without the necessity of knowing her history. Rei could just be a pain in the ass sometimes...or maybe most of the time.

Serena fixed herself as fast as she could. Well, she was already late anyway. She had to work late last night at the Inferno so she didn't hear her alarm clock went off. Rei and her friends decided to relax today at one of the beaches that the Wilsons owned and she was to drive them there.

Serena arrived at Rei's place 20 minutes later. She was greeted by the now grumpy Rei.

"You are so late! Do you have any idea what time it is now?"

Rei could be obsessive about punctuality sometimes, something that bothered Serena so much since she's used to being late.

"Sorry. I overslept." Serena apologized, bowing her head down.

Rei was supposed to say something when she was interrupted by Nuriko.

"Come on now Rei. She's already here so stop bugging her about it." Nuriko said, giving Serena a wink.

The raven never got a chance to say anything anymore as Serena was pulled by Nuriko away from her. 'How dare?'

"Thanks for that." Serena said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem. Don't let her bother you so much. She could really by a pain at times." Nuriko said.

Serena chuckled and sat at the driver's seat. She waved to Nuriko and started the engine.

Serena had met Nuriko the day Rei brought her to the mansion. She found out that Nuriko acted as Rei's guardian since her father was always away. It wasn't difficult for Serena to get close to Nuriko since the lady was really nice to her. As she spent more time at the Wilson mansion, she had learned stuff about Rei and why she liked bitching people around. Her mother died when she was still young and her father was never there for her as she grew up. She felt sorry for the girl and had somehow learned to understand Rei's behavior. She saw Rei's weakness through Nuriko. It had changed how she looked at Rei. She wasn't the evil bitch anymore but a fragile girl who needed protection.

For the past weeks that Serena was with Rei, she developed the feeling of wanting to be near her always, of protecting her. She couldn't really explain why. Maybe because at some point, Serena saw herself on Rei and she can't help but feel connected to her.

After a few hours of driving, they finally reached the place. Serena was the first to get off and carried Rei's baggage. She followed Rei inside the house and to her room. Serena placed the baggage at one corner as she watched Rei drop on her bed and closed her eyes.

Serena stared at Rei's resting form. It was one of the few serene moments that Serena would be enthralled with how beautiful the raven was. She looked so vulnerable. Serena took this opportunity to just stand there and take in the beauty in front of her. Serena knew that from the time she had seen Reiin school, she was already attracted to her despite of her bad temper. However, she didn't expect she would feel anything more than just attraction. And it scared her.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Serena heard noises downstairs. She must've fallen asleep at Rei's couch. It was already late in the afternoon. She could hear the voices of Rei's friends. She had to admit she felt disappointed that she was not alone with Rei anymore. She wore a frown on her face when she also heard male voices. She sighed. She had expected it. Serena got up and was surprised not to see Rei on the bed anymore.

Serena debated if she would go downstairs and meet them, or just stay there and wait for Rei to look for her. She followed her instincts and went downstairs. The gang wasn't there anymore. She looked out the window and saw them already at beach, wearing their daring swimming out fit. She spotted Rei lying on the sand with a guy that Serena wasn't familiar with.

'Probably one of those guys in school again.'

Serena frowned. She didn't like how Rei would just jump from one man to another. But then again, who was she to tell Rei that. As always, Serena would just sit around the house and wait for Rei to remember her presence.

Rei tried to ignore the advances that Jack was doing to her. She could feel his hands going up and down on her legs. She was actually beginning to get annoyed with it. She wasn't really in the mood at that time. She didn't want him there at all. She thought there will only be the four of them there.

"Aww...Rei don't tell me you forgot to invite me over?" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Rei's waist like snake. He tried to kiss Rei on the lips but she moved away.

Rei plastered a smile on her face. "Of course not Jack, darling. I was just about to call you."

"I know you can't stand not to have me around."

Rei had to fight the urge to make a face. She was actually beginning to get sick if those games they were playing.

Finally, Rei snapped when she felt Jack kissing her neck. She got up and left Jack hanging.

"Don't you dare follow me or I'll make sure you'll go home with a broken leg." Rei threatened before she walked away and went in to the house.

Rei saw Serena at the living room reading one of her books that were neatly piled at the shelf. Their eyes met and for a moment, they didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked breaking the silence.

"Um...reading. I hope you don't mind me borrowing this." Serena said with a smile.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Serena just shrugged.

"God. You're so useless."

Serena was taken aback with Rei's words. Wave of bad memories came to her mind and the pain she felt resurfaced.

_"Can't you do anything right?" Serena's so-called mother told her. She was only 10 at that time._

_"You're so useless. We should've just thrown you away in the garbage where you belong." That was her father, telling her how unfortunate they were to have her._

Serena tried to fight the urge to cry as her vision started to blur. She looked up, controlling the tears that were threatening to fall.

'Damn. Why can't I forget?'

Sometimes, she really wondered how she can love and hate a person at the same time.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Maybe

Serena sat at the balcony of the Wilson's beach house. She watched the group of young people holding drinks as they dance around with a huge bonfire in the middle. She felt a pang of jealousy as she continued to watch them. They were so young, she thought to herself. So young just like her, and yet, she was deprived of the rights and privileges to enjoy the life that was given to her.

_Serena at 8 years old..._

"_Just because you're sill young you'll get our sympathy. You're gonna have to work hard if you want to survive in this house. Now start working or you won't have dinner!"_

_With fear in her eyes, Serena began wiping the dirty floor, her hands already rough at such a young age._

_She'll survive...She had to._

Serena closed her eyes and shook her head as if the painful memory of her past would go away. She looked at her hands; it was almost like a man's hand because of callous from working so hard.

"Serena!"

Serena was pulled back to reality as she heard a very familiar voice. It was nothing near to sweetness, but it sounded angelic to her ears.

"Serena! Get your ass down here!"

Serena looked down and saw Rei gesturing her to come down. She was always the demanding type. She stood up and went down to the beach. The memory of her past put so many burdens in her. Her life may not be perfect but it wasn't too late. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the girl that she hated and yet, adored in a way that she thought was not possible for such a short period of time.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Get me another beer." Rei said, trying to stand up straight.

Serena frowned at the swaying figure of Rei. "You had enough."

"I'm the one who will decide if I had enough or not. Now get me another drink."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm not getting you another one."

"Who are you to talk to her like that?"

Serena heard as a figure behind Rei appeared. Jack. She rolled her eyes as Jack wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and kissed her neck. Serena grimaced.

"Well, I'm not really talking to you."

"You've got some nerve for a chick."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me chick you asshole."

"Oohhhh...scary." Jack said in mocking tone as he and Rei laughed.

"Jusht get me another drink." Rei said as she tried to keep herself standing, Jack supporting her.

"I said no."

"Just give her a fucking drink." Jack said already at the same state as Rei.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Serena answered back as she turned around and walked away.

"What? That bitch!"

Serena felt a hand tugged her arm and forcefully turned her. Before things registered to her mind, she realized her fist made contact to something hard. She watched as Jack hit the ground, unconscious.

"Ooppss."

"What happened here?" one of Jack's friend called as he came to the unconscious figure of Jack.

Serena shrugged. Jack was already getting in to her nerves with him always getting too close to Rei. Too close for her taste. Yes, she was jealous and possessive. She was jealous of all the guys that have the right to touch her raven, and possessive of someone that was never hers and will never be hers. It was part of the burden that was bestowed upon her the day she was born. She was actually beginning to think that she was cursed.

"I guess he got too much to drink." She said as she continued to walk towards the house.

"I saw you hit him." Jack's friend defended.

Serena managed to turn around and glared at him who just lowered his head, pretending he didn't say anything. She began to walk away.

"_We should stay away from her. She's dangerous."_

"_I heard she broke a guy's arm the other day."_

"_She's so scary."_

Serena frowned as the past began to hunt her again.

"Hey!" a voice called out to Serena just as she entered the house. She didn't mind as she made her way upstairs.

"I said hey!"

Serena felt another tug on her arm and she was swiveled around. This time she was in control and managed not to hit the person. She came face to face with Rei.

"What?" she growled. Why can't they just let her be?

"Don't you what me! You can't just go around hitting my boyfriend like that!"

"Your boyfriend? Just how many boyfriends do you have so I'll know who to hit or not."

"Don't mock me. It's none of your damn business how many guys I want to go out with."

"Well, I'm not really interested. As long as they don't mess with me, I don't really care whoever they are." Serena was about to turn when she was stopped by Rei.

"You should know your place. And it's definitely not in any part of my life so you just stay away from it and just do what I tell you to do. You don't have the right to answer back unless I asked you to so you better watch your mouth."

Before Serena could say anything, Rei had already gone back outside, beside Jack who was still unconscious.

Serena heaved a sigh. She could feel the tears burning from her eyes. She thought she was strong enough but Rei's words had stabbed her like a knife. Rei just shoved to her face how impossible and stupid she was to think she could be a part of Rei's world.

She knew Rei didn't care for her so-called boyfriend as much as she realized it. For the short time she was around Rei, she had watched how Rei switched from one guy to another. She just couldn't understand the way the raven thinks. Rei always found her to be at fault even if she wasn't. She would make ways to embarrass her in front of her friends. But Serena had already been there. She was used to be humiliated in front of many people. She grew up that way. And it made her strong, but not as strong as she thought she was especially when it comes to the raven goddess.

If Rei hated her so much, then why give her a job? Is that her way to make her life miserable? Well, she wouldn't call her life now miserable. It was way better than the life she had not so long ago.

But then, Rei didn't know all of that. And she will never know about it. Not ever.

Her eyes followed the group as they assisted Jack to the couch. She could feel their eyes on her. She was uncomfortable with it. She felt like she was being judged. They looked at her as if she was some criminal. Serena turned away, away from their condemnatory eyes. Before she could go far, she heard them talking.

"Damn it Rei! Why did you even bring that outcast here? She doesn't belong here."

It was from a guy. One of Jack's friends. Serena never got the chance to know them. She was not interested anyway.

"I thought your _contract_ with her was only one week? You even dared to offer her a job at the Inferno." It was Mako this time.

"I don't know if we could trust her. She could be dangerous for all we know." Another guy said.

"Guys that's enough. This is Rei you're talking to. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." That came from Ami. "Let's just trust her judgment."

Ami was always the smart one. Not a hint of sarcasm was visible on her voice. What she said was always a fact. No room for arguments.

Serena waited for Rei to say something. Maybe something that would make the burden that she was feeling lighter. Yeah. Like that's going to happen.

"You guys take care of him. I'm going to bed."

That was the only thing Serena heard from Rei before she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. She would go down and assist Rei due to her current drunk state but she thought better. Like Ami said, that's Rei they're dealing with.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Maybe

Serena lay back in her apartment. It's been a week ago since the incident at the Wilson's beach house. Unfortunately, Jack didn't have a broken nose, much to her dismay. Maybe she should've hit him a bit harder if only she knew this would be the outcome of it.

**FLASHBACK – 1 week ago**

The next day after that incident, Rei decided to cut-off their vacation really short and went home. Everybody can see and feel that she was in one of her worst moods. For what reason, nobody really knew for sure. They knew it could be related to what had happened, but Jack was just one of her accessories. So why was she affected so much?

When they reached the city, the girls decided to go for shopping. Surprisingly, Rei decided not to join them and went home instead. Serena carried Rei's bag in to the mansion. Since Rei's room was off-limits, she placed the bag outside her door instead, and knocked. The raven went straight to her room as soon as they reached the mansion without looking back. She didn't talk all throughout the travel either. Not even one insult and it would actually make Serena's day. Serena wasn't just used to seeing Rei act like that. It bothered her.

Serena knocked again. When there was no answer, she decided to leave and go home instead. She stopped to her tracks when she heard the door cracked and Rei peeked.

"Hey. I brought your bag." Serena said.

Rei didn't say anything. Instead she just picked up her bag and then closed the door. Serena was used to that kind of behavior already. But somehow, it still felt different. The girl had been quiet all day and she actually missed a day shopping with her girlfriends. It's just very unusual.

Serena just shrugged and walked away.

That night, Serena was in for a shock. As she tried to enter to Inferno to work, she was blocked by one of the bouncers.

"Sorry Sere, can't let you pass."

"Why? I have to work."

"Not anymore."

Serena did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Weren't you informed? Ms. Wilson informed us that you quit the job and you are not to be let inside."

The blonde didn't know how she would react. She was too shock for everything to register in her brain.

"I have to talk to her." Serena said as she tried to get past him.

"Sorry Sere. I really can't. You know the policy."

'Fuck that policy.' Serena thought grimly as she walked away.

At 4 in the morning, she found herself outside a café where Rei and her friends usually hang out after bar, if they are not too wasted. She was waiting for Rei and clear things up with her.

'Why would she fire me? I did almost everything she tells and this is what I get?'

The chime on the front door rings and girls laughing came in. Serena knew it was them. She glanced up and her eyes met Rei's. It was emotionless, dull. It only made Serena angrier. She approached the group and talked directly to Rei.

"Can I talk to you?" Serena said calmly.

"Did you hear that?" Rei said mockingly and the group laughed.

Serena took a deep breath and ignored the group of people. "Why did you fire me?"

"I didn't. You quit." Rei answered as she continued look at the menu she was holding.

"No I didn't."

"Well, that must be someone else."

Serena was already losing her patience but she's trying to control her emotions.

"I quit my job to work for you. You know I have nothing else."

Rei placed the menu down and looked at Serena. "That's not really my problem anymore." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

Serena wanted to yell but she couldn't. She had to try to get her job back since nobody is giving her financial support but herself.

"Is it about Jack? I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident."

"I bet it was." Came from Mina who was pretending to be busy reading the menu.

Serena simply ignored her.

"This has nothing to do with Jack or whoever. My decision is final." Rei said.

"Rei, you can't fire me. I-"

"Stop! I said my decision is final." With that, Rei stood up and left, followed by her little minions.

Serena couldn't hold it anymore. Suddenly, she felt her knees weaken and she sat down at the booth. Tears begin to stream down her face and she cried, she cried for her misfortunes ever since she was a child, for the pain she had been through, for failing too many times. She felt like giving up... And she almost did.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Until now, Serena was still clueless. She had suddenly become invisible to Rei. As if she doesn't exist at all. Not that she actually mind. She's used to that kind of treatment. She was actually clueless of how Rei can stand being mean to other people? How she can make other people's lives miserable without second thoughts? Doesn't she have a conscience at all?

There was really zero chance of her finding that out. She had been completely blocked from Rei's life. But after what the raven did to her, she never really wanted to be a part of it anymore.

At least that's what she wanted to believe. Somehow, after all that Rei had done to her, there's still this attraction she felt for the raven that she, herself, couldn't understand at all. Rei had hit a part of her that she remained attached to the girl, even though Rei didn't do anything but to give her pain. A part of her believed that despite of what Rei was showing to everyone, there's still some good in her left. That all she really wanted was someone to show her real love and affection, not just because she was a daughter of a wealthy man or because she was almost near to perfect. That's how Serena perceived it.

Serena smiled sadly. Who was she kidding? Does it really matter to anyone at all? If only people would find out what she was thinking, they would definitely laugh at her. And maybe Rei would just trash all those things and throw them in the near garbage bin, just like what she did to her.

She sighed. She felt like she was in some kind of tornado. It was confusing and everything seemed to be blurry. She was being sucked inside and there's no one to save her. She was being taken in to her own graveyard and yet, she couldn't stop. She didn't know how to stop. And so, she kept being taken away by that whirlpool, not knowing where she would end up.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Maybe

"I'm sorry Ms. Nicholson. But our slots are already full."

"But I really need this job."

"I'm really sorry. I understand your situation, but there's nothing more I can do. We can't hire anymore staff."

Serena's shoulder slumped. It was the fifth rejection _today_! She had been looking for a job since last week. But unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. She just couldn't believe her misfortunes. Her savings were almost gone. She needed to find a job before the week ends or she won't have any place to go home to anymore. If you can actually call that dump place a home. Her studies were suffering too.

"I see. I understand. Thanks anyway," Serena said in defeat and stood up. It was late in the afternoon and realized that she was starving. She picked her pocket and counted the few pennies that she had left. She sighed. Hopefully, it would be enough to satisfy her already complaining stomach.

Serena decided to grab a snack at Andrew's. He owned a café and it was still her favorite place to hang out. Andrew had always been nice to her even though she was a stranger to him. And she loves him for that.

"Well, well, to whom do I owe this rare visit?" Andrew greeted Serena as she took a seat at the café. Ever since she began working with Rei, she rarely comes by to visit her friend.

"Hey to you too," Serena replied, trying to be enthusiastic.

Andrew was silent for a while, looking closely at the blonde. "Something wrong?"

Serena sighed and kept silent.

Andrew frowned and went to Serena's side. "Hey now, you know you can talk to me."

"Thanks Andy," Serena answered and took a deep breath. "It's just that my life seems to get 'suckier' each day."

"Why is that?"

"I lost my job. Well, actually, I was fired without me knowing it."

"Hold up. How can you get fired and not know it?"

"Exactly! Can you believe that?" Serena exclaimed. "And now, nobody seems to want me and I'm getting desperate! And it's not like I'm getting good grades either."

Andrew stared and burst out laughing, to Serena's surprise.

"I wish I could see what's so funny with my situation."

"Oh I'm sorry Serena," Andrew said. "It's just that, why do you have to try so hard when you can just come to me?"

Serena stared and silently smacked herself.

'Now why didn't I think of that?'

"Alright. So you know the drill. Just remember, be polite and always smile." Andrew said.

Serena smiled. "Thanks Andy. I really owe you a lot."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Andrew winked at Serena before leaving her to do her tasks.

Just a day ago, Serena was hopeless. And now, thanks to her good friend Andrew, she had a new reason to go on with her life. He hired her without second thoughts. It didn't pay much compared to Rei's bar, but it was enough to pay for her rent.

* * *

Serena began her tasks with full of energy. She was too happy to even think of how her life had gone wrong. But that was about to change. While she was busy wiping the table, the chimes rang. A few girls came in and she heard that very familiar laugh for the first time again after a week.

A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed her and she froze.

What was she doing? She should be angry. Furious. She could have starved to death if it weren't for Andrew.

Serena stood straight and faced the girls who are now talking at their usual table. She should be tough and stay that way for good. She had been through a lot already, and no one, not even that girl, can make her lose it.

"It's alright Serena. I'll get them." Andrew offered, knowing what happened between Serena and the girls.

"No Andrew. It's fine. I can handle it." Serena assured Andrew with her wide sweet smile.

Andrew was silent for a while but agreed with her. "Alright. It's all yours."

Serena took a deep breath and made her way towards the girls...to her.

"Have you seen the look on their face?" Mina laughed.

"It was priceless!" Mako and Ami laughed with their blonde friend.

Rei sat silently, ignoring what her friends were talking about. She was too pre-occupied staring at the waitress walking towards their table. She wasn't really expecting to see her here, of all places.

"Hello ladies. What can I get to you this pleasant afternoon?"

The other three girls looked, realizing the familiar voice.

"Well, unpleasant seeing you here." Rei answered back. The girls laughed.

'Yeah. Feeling was mutual.' Serena thought bitterly.

"I didn't know Andy hires students." Ami said.

"So what can I get you?" Serena asked, ignoring Rei's remarks. It's been a while anyway. Rei probably missed bullying her around. How sweet.

"We'll just have the usual." Rei said, surprisingly, without any additional harsh comments.

Serena simply shrugged and turned away. She passed by Andy who was already preparing the order of the girls.

Andy smiled at her. "How was it?"

"Oh...just the usual." Serena answered as she tried to carry the orders.

"That's alright. I got it. You go take a break." Andy offered.

"Thanks Andy."

"I don't know why you would hire her." Rei said.

"Who? Serena? Why not?" Andy asked. "You did."

"Yeah, and that's something I regret."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, one thing, she's always late. She doesn't know the value of time. And once she gets too comfortable with you, she would try to get into your life as if she has the right to do so. She's too nosy and likes to get into people's business."

"Your business you mean."

Rei glared. "Yes. My business. And that's one thing I don't, won't and can't tolerate."

"So you throw her out just like that?" Andy asked, with a concerned voice.

"Yes." Rei answered without second thoughts. Something to be expected from her. "She has the nerve to do that? To me of all people. Who does she think she is? She's nothing. Just a low life servant."

Andy sighed. This girl was just simply impossible. He had known her for a long time, but he still gets amazed on how she could be as heartless as she was.

"Not to mention she has a potential to be harmful to other people." Mina added, referring about what happened to Jack.

"Yeah, and we witnessed it ourselves." Mako agreed.

"Rei did the right thing. Who knows what that girl can do?" Ami said, with a frown on her face.

Andy took a deep breath. These girls were unbelievable.

"Girls, I've known Serena for a quite a while now. I met her before you even did. So, I'm sure I know what I'm doing and that she'd make a good employee." Any said.

"Besides, I wouldn't really mind if she would try to get into my business. It feels good to have a friend every now and then, even if she belongs in the 'lower' section of the society. Enjoy ladies." With that, Andy stood up and walked away.

This statement took the girls by surprise, except for Rei who didn't show any reaction other than raising her brow.

* * *

After taking a break, Serena went looking for Andy and saw him talking to the girls, their backs at her. She decided to just wait for Andy to finish his conversation with the girls.

A customer near the girls' table called. Since no one else was free, Serena went over instead. The girls seemed to be too absorbed for them to notice her. She was about to ignore it when she heard Andy mentioned her name.

_And once she gets too comfortable with you, she would try to get into your life as if she has the right to do so._

_She's nothing. Just a low life servant._

Those words kept repeating on Serena's head. She couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. Anger...depression...hopelessness. It was a mixed of emotions. She wanted to yell at them, at her.

Why does she hate her so much? She has never done anything to her. All she ever wanted was to make Rei feel that she cares, that she's there for her. She knew how it felt to be alone. And yet, she hated her. Despised her.

Why? Because she doesn't belong to the kind of world she has? A world where they can do whatever, whenever they want to? Wasting money buying expensive clothes, jewelries, cars and almost every little temptation invented in this damn world?

'Damn it. Well, I don't plan living in a world that I hate so much.'

Serena thought she can understand her. But it seemed like she was wrong. And it's just too much for her to take.

"Serena?"

Serena jumped in surprise.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Andy. I was just...thinking."

"That's alright." Andy reassured her with a smile. "Anyway, everyone's leaving. Aren't you going home yet? It's getting late."

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Thanks."

"You are going to school tomorrow right?"

Serena hesitated for a while but Andy interrupted her.

"It's alright Serena. You can just take the afternoon shift, alright?"

Serena smiled sweetly. "Thanks Andrew. You're such an angel."

"I know right." Andy smiled and went inside the café, Serena followed.

* * *

Serena wrapped her arms around herself. It was a cold night and she decided to walk to her apartment. Fortunately, it's not that far from the café. The streets were silent but it didn't scare her. She was used to it. She had been living in that place for months now, and for some unknown reasons, no one seemed to bother her. It's funny how nobody seemed to care that she exists.

"Hey there young lady," a man greeted her, blocking her way. Two other men emerged from the dark, surrounding her.

Or maybe somebody did notice her existence.

"You shouldn't be walking alone late at night. It's dangerous here."

'Right. Like I don't know that.'

"What do you say we _accompany _you home."

"That's alright sir. I can take care of myself. Thank," Serena answered calmly and tried to leave, but they blocked her way.

One man grabbed her arm firmly. "Are you sure you can take care of yourself?"

Serena was about to say something when a roaring motorbike suddenly pulled a stop in front of them.

'Now what?' Serena thought.

The person at the motorcycle removed his helmet.

"It's alright gentlemen. This young lady is coming with me," the mysterious man said and offered his hand to Serena.

Serena just stood there and stared at his hand, not knowing how to react.

"Do I know you?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Maybe

"Thanks for the help. But I really can take care of myself."

"I know."

"Really?" Serena was surprised with the stranger's answer.

"Well, not really."

Serena frowned. 'This guy is weird.'

"You better get inside now. It's pretty late. I'm sure you still have school tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. Thanks again. Good night umm..."

"Seiya."

"Good night Seiya." Serena bowed and turned to leave.

"And your name?" Seiya asked.

'Oh right.' Serena smacked herself.

"It's Serena."

Seiya smiled. "What a wonderful name. Good night Serena."

Serena nodded as she watched Seiya started his bike and took his leave. She was lost in her thoughts. That guy was strange. But not in a scary way. Just a bit mysterious. And she thought she was the only one who's strange. She was just glad they didn't have to fight those thugs.

* * *

"Hello Seiya. Any news?"

Seiya held out his cell phone with a smile. "I have great news for you."

"Is that so?" It was a voice of a woman, silent and very mysterious.

"Yep. I finally found her. And this time, I'm sure it's really her."

"And how sure are you?"

"Very. She might have changed her name, but her appearance is still the same."

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear about that Seiya. Now, you know what to do."

"Understood."

And the line was dead, leaving Seiya with a victorious smirk.

'I got you now Serenity.'

* * *

Serena was running late for school again. Studying and working part time was beginning to worn her out. It's also been a while since she had this kind of life. She wasn't as accustomed to it as she used to.

"Morning Serena."

The blonde stopped her running and was surprised to see who greeted her. It was the guy from last night, Seiya.

"Wow. I wasn't really expecting to see you again."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Well, no. Of course not. Just surprised." Serena explained with a smile.

"Good. Can I give you a ride to school then?" Seiya offered.

"No that's alright. I'm good with running."

"I insist. Besides, you'll get late if you just run. It's just near anyway." Seiya said as he offered the other helmet to Serena.

Serena thought for a bit. She didn't really have much of a choice. They have exams on the first period so she can't be late or she won't have a chance to improve her grades.

"Alright. Thanks." Serena said and accepted the helmet.

* * *

"I heard the basketball team is throwing a victory party tonight for winning the championship." Mina announced, excitement visible on her face.

"Yeah. I heard about that too." Mako added.

"I think it was going to be held at Darien's place."

"Are you guys going?" Ami asked.

They all turned their attention to the raven who was silently staring outside the window.

"Hey Rei." Mako called. "What's up?"

"Who is that guy?" Rei asked.

"Who?"

The other three girls also looked outside the window. At the parking lot, they watched as Serena walked with a guy they have never seen before.

* * *

"Sorry I failed to notice your uniform." Serena said, surprised to see that Seiya was going to the same school that she was.

"That's alright. I actually just transferred yesterday."

"Really? Welcome to our school then." Serena smiled. "That's a little weird for me to say though considering that I'm just new here as well."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost a month."

"I see. Well, we better get going then. We wouldn't want to be late." Seiya reminded.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Serena remembered their test. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it. See you around."

"See you."

Seiya watched the blonde run towards the school building before going off to his own class.

"I haven't really seen him before. He's probably a new student." Ami said.

"He's cute."

"I have to agree with you on that Mina." Mako said as they all stared at him.

"How can Serena know a cute guy like him?" Rei exclaimed.

"Why not? She knows Andrew and he's cute." Mina defended.

"I'm just a little curious. Maybe I should go and get to know him a little." Rei said with her flirty smile.

"Oh I am so in." Mina agreed together with Ami and Mako.

The classroom door opened and Serena went in. She scanned the room and happened to meet a pair of purple eyes. She quickly turned away and looked for Molly. While walking towards her seat, she could feel Rei still staring at her for some reason she didn't know. Maybe Rei was doing it on purpose to make her feel uncomfortable. She had to admit it was working but she's not going to let the raven see that. She finally reached her seat which is unfortunately, just beside Rei.

"Hello Molly."

"Hey Serena. How's work?"

"Good. Just a little tiring but it's nothing I can't handle." Serena answered and stole a glance on her side to check if Rei was still looking.

'I hate it when she stares at me like that.'

* * *

"Hello again Serena."

Serena looked up from her lunch to see a familiar face.

"Seiya." Serena greeted and smiled.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No of course not. I mean, if it's alright with them as well." Serena answered, pertaining to Molly and Melvin.

"Sure no problem." Molly answered.

"Thank you." Seiya said and took a sit beside Serena.

"Guys, this is Seiya. Seiya, these are my friends, Molly and Melvin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Seiya said with a bow.

"Same here." Melvin replied.

"Are you new here? Coz I don't remember seeing you around before." Molly asked.

"Yes I am. I actually just transferred yesterday."

"How do you guys know each other?"

Serena and Seiya looked at each other, deciding who would answer the question.

"We just met last night." Serena said. "I was walking home and some guys cornered me. Thankfully Seiya got there to scare those guys off."

"Oh my. That's terrible. Good thing nothing happened to you Sere. I told you to relocate. It's not safe there."

"I know Molly. But so far I managed to live there for almost five months."

"I'm pretty sure Serena can take down those bad guys."

"Aww...thank you for believing in me Seiya."

"You're very welcome Serena." Seiya answered back. The two of them talk as if they already know each other for a while.

Rei watched as Mina approached the new guy. She wasn't sure how the conversation went on with the two but she continued to watch him go to a table where Serena was sitting and sat beside her. It seems like Mina got turned down. That's a shame.

"That jerk! Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Mina complained as she sat down at their usual table.

"Aww...is Mina losing her touch?" Mako teased.

"Shut up."

Mako just laughed even more with Rei and Ami.

"Tsk...tsk... Looks like it's up to me." Rei said in her usual confident voice. 'I'll get him.'

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to invite him over the club."

"What? Just like that?"

"Yep. Just like that."

"But he could be just a guy from around the street. Why invite him there?" Ami asked.

"Let's just say it's my way of messing around with that loser." Rei answered, looking at Serena.

Serena turned around and was surprised to see Rei approaching their table.

'Now what?'

"Hello there." Rei greeted, her attention towards Seiya alone.

"Hello Miss." Seiya politely replied.

"You're pretty polite." Rei commented.

"Yeah it's a habit."

"Anyway, I believe we haven't met. I'm Rei Nicholson."

"I know." Seiya answered.

"Really?" Rei asked, giving Serena a glance.

"It's hard not to know. You are the daughter of one of the richest man in Japan after all. It's hard to miss."

"I see." Rei said with a smile. "And your name is?"

"Seiya. Just call me Seiya."

"Alright Seiya. I would like to invite you to my club called the Inferno tomorrow night. I'm sure you're familiar with it as well."

"Of course. One of the most popular and exclusive clubs in Tokyo, right?"

"Correct. So what do you say?"

"I have no problems with that except I don't go anywhere without my friend here." Seiya replied, poiting at Serena.

"What?" Rei and Serena said at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

'This guy is impossible.' Rei thought. But it would embarrass her more if she will withdraw her offer.

"That's fine with me." Rei answered and turned around to go back to their table.

'The nerve of that guy!'

Serena just kept staring at Seiya, not believing what happened.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. With Rei."

"What about it?" Seiya asked innocently.

"I don't want to go there." Serena answered.

"That's no problem. Then we'll not go."

"But she might blame me for that."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Seiya chuckled. "Why do you worry so much? It's just one night."

Serena frowned, remembering how one night made her life miserable.

"It's fine. I'll be there too." Seiya reassured the blonde.

Serena just sighed, tired of worrying. As if Rei was going to pay attention to her at all.

The bell rang, signaling lunch is over.

"Pick you up at 8 tonight. Bye."

Serena just looked at the retreating back of Seiya.

"Tonight? What? Wait! Seiya!"

"Yep?"

"I thought Rei said tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah. I was talking about a different party. I got invited to the victory party tonight and I don't really want to go alone."

"And you expect me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that?" Serena asked, her hand on her hips. This guy is starting to get too comfortable with her.

"Just because." Seiya shrugged and he was off.

"Wait!" Serena called but she was ignored.

'Damn!'

* * *

Serena silently sat at one corner of the room, an almost empty drink on hand. She watched as Seiya have fun and flirt with the girls. She just found out that he tried out for the basketball team and got in right away. He's probably a good player getting in that easily.

She sighed and stood up. She's tired of waiting around. She doesn't even know why she was there in the first place. She swore this was the last time Seiya was ever going to drag her in to parties like this. She was about to get another drink when she heard some girls talking. She usually doesn't get into people's business but the mention of Rei's name caught her attention.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

She knew that voice. It was Terry's.

"Of course. Just don't let Rei suspect anything."

It was a voice of some guy Serena was familiar with. From the introduction before the party starts, she couldn't be mistaken. It was Darien, the captain of the basketball team and most popular guy in school. She had heard rumours about him and Rei and how their relationship didn't end so well.

"Fine. But if you got caught, I don't know anything about this, okay?" Terry said.

"Whatever. Just do it."

Serena watched as Terry took out some kind of small bottle from her pocket. She saw her poured a small amount of powder in to a cup of beer. She wasn't sure what it was but she had a bad feeling about it. Terry passed the cup to a guy Serena didn't know. Terry and Darien followed the guy and so did Serena. The cup was given to Rei who wasn't aware of what was going on. There was an exchange of looks between the guy, Terry and Darien, making Serena more suspiscious.

They watched as Rei drink the cup of beer. A few minutes later, Rei began to feel dizzy. Before she hit the ground, Darien was already by her side. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. Everybody seemed to be too busy to notice what he was doing.

Serena watched as Darien picked Rei up and went upstairs. She knew something's up and she's going to find out what it was. She tried to follow Darien but was blocked by two guys. She was pretty sure both of them were part of the team as well.

"But I really need to go to the bathroom." Serena insisted.

"Bathroom is over there." the guy pointed near the kitchen.

"But it's occupied and I really need to go."

"You're gonna have to hold it then."

Serena gritted her teeth. She knew what was going on. 'Oh I am so gonna kick that Darien's ass if he did something to Rei.'

She thought of asking Seiya but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Seiya's already part of the team. He probably knew something about this.

'Damn it. I need to find a way in there.'

She was getting desparate. Sure Rei was a bitch but she couldn't let anything happen to her. She just can't...deny her attraction to that girl.

She looked around the place. The living room was packed. Nobody would even notice what she was about to do. She doesn't have a choice. She had to move now.

Serena went back to the stairs and tried to pass through the guy.

"Hey! I said it's off limits!" The guy grabbed Serena's arm to stop her.

Serena turned and glared at him. "And I said I need to go!" She exclaimed and punched the guy straight to his face, causing him to fall unconscious. She looked around the room and nobody seemed to notice. She sighed in relief.

She hastily went upstairs and checked each room. She wasn't really sure where Darien took Rei, but there was only three rooms to choose from. She saw a dim light passing through at the bottom of the door in one of the rooms. It had to be it. She opened the door which to her surprise was left unlock.

"Hey! Get off her!" Serena exclaimed. Darien had already removed his shirt and was now on top of Rei who was left with just her bra and panties.

"You sick bastard!" Serena was so angry that she didn't give Darien time to recover from her entrance. She pounded at him, hit his face and kicked his groin. Darien moaned in pain as he fell on the floor. Serena looked at him in disgust and turned to Rei. She was half conscious but too weak to do anything. She picked up Rei's clothes and dressed her up.

"You bitch!"

Serena looked up and see Darien finally recovering. 'That was fast. I should've hit him harder.'

Darien was about to strike her but she dodged it and punched him on the stomach, this time she really hit him hard enough that Darien fell on the ground, kneeling. She clasped her hands together and gave him a blow on the back.

"Take that! You perverted asshole!"

Serena assisted Rei up, grabbed her purse and they were out of the house. She looked for Rei's car and remembered that she doesn't have a key.

"Rei, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she cupped Rei's face with both of her hands so Rei would look straight at her.

Rei only nodded.

"Where are your keys?"

"Purse."

"Got it. Come on. I'll take you home." Serena placed Rei at the back of the car so she could lie down. It was a good thing she was used to driving Rei's car.

* * *

*DING*

Nuriko woke up with the sound of the doorbell. She came to open the door and was surprised with the sight.

"Serena!" Nuriko exclaimed and then looked down at girl Serena was with. "And a drunk Rei."

"Yeah. She had too much I couldn't let her drive." Serena lied. She didn't want to be the one to tell Nuriko about what happened. It would shame Rei. She knew that for sure. She didn't like lying to Nuriko but she had to.

"Thank you so much Serena. You're too kind."

"It's no problem." Serena answered. "Here are her keys. I better get going. It's pretty late."

"I'll ask someone to drive you."

"No it's alright. I can manage. Thanks. Good night Nuriko. It was nice to see you again." Serena bowed and turned to leave.

"You too Serena. Thanks again. Take care."

* * *

"Hey Serena." Seiya greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey."

"You sound very enthusiastic today." Seiya noticed the gloominess on the blonde's voice.

"I'm just a little tired with work and stuff."

"I see." Seiya nodded. "Didn't see you leave last night. Where did you went off to?"

"Home."

Serena doesn't plan on telling anything about what happened last night. Not even Molly. Things might get worse if people find out about Rei. Everybody knew how strong her character was and once they realized what happened at the party, who knows what they would think about her.

"You should have told me so I could bring you home."

"You were too busy. Besides, I'm used to going home alone. I don't need a bodyguard."

"Of course you don't." Seiya said and winked at Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on. We're late."

"Alright. Don't forget about Inferno tonight, ok?" Seiya reminded her before turning to leave.

"I- " Serena was about to protest but Seiya was already gone. "Great."

* * *

Rei woke up that morning with a headache. She couldn't remember anything of what happened last night. She was greeted by Nuriko and was lectured of going home drunk.

'Good thing Serena was there to bring you home.'

Nuriko's statement made Rei remember much of what happened. She remembered dancing with one of the varsities. Then suddenly she felt light headed. The next thing she knew was that she was being carried by Darien to the rooms. Somehow it scared her. She had never been so afraid in a long time. She was helpless as Darien pushed her on the bed. She knew what was about to happen and she was helpless. She wanted to scream but she was too weak. She tried to struggle but Darien's grip was too strong. She was losing hope when she suddenly felt Darien got off the bed. She heard a female voice yelling at Darien. She tried to open her eyes to see what was happening.

Serena.

She couldn't believe it. Serena was there to save her. Of all people, it just had to be her. She couldn't remember exactly what happened after that. She remembered Serena talking to her and asking how she was. She didn't know how she got home or how Nuriko didn't seem to know anything about what happened.

Rei looked at Serena as she made her way towards the classroom. She couldn't even look at the blonde like she used to. Her confidence seemed to have been washed away just like that. How could she face her now? Serena had seen how weak and helpless she could be. She's probably laughing at her right now. She saw Serena looked at her and their eyes met. For the first time, it was Rei who broke the gaze. Rei gritted her teeth. She didn't even see anything on the blonde's face. No mocking smile. No judgmental look. No nothing. It was just Serena being...Serena. And for some reasons, it it irritated her even more.

'Damn it!

Serena didn't know how to react when she met Rei's eyes. Does she remember what happened last night? When the raven looked away, she already knew the answer to her question.

Rei made her way towards the men's locker room. One of the players tried to stop her but changed his mind when he saw the fire in Rei's eyes.

"Where's that good for nothing asshole, Darien?" Rei was really furious. She couldn't wait to get her hands dirty.

'That bastard is going to regret messing with me.'

The varsity pointed her towards the shower area. She spotted Darien with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She didn't care though. She was going to make him pay.

"Hello Darien." Rei said in her sweetest voice.

Darien looked up and was surprised to see Rie. 'Maybe she couldn't remember what happened last night.'

"Well, hello Rei." Darien put on one of his sexiest smile. He was leaning on the locker, staring at Rei's eyes.

Rei fought the urge not to show her disgust. What did she like with him again? She smiled innocently, slowly touching Darien's chest down to his stomach. She could hear the teasing from the other men in the locker room. Just as Darien was about to kiss her, she kicked him on the groin.

"Ohwff!" Darien exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure you know what that is for." Rei said, her anger re-surfacing. "Hear this Darien. Never cross my path again or I swear to God you're gonna regret it for the rest of your college life!" With that, Rei left the room with the guys laughing at Darien.

"That's gotta hurt." Seiya said as he looked down at Darien. He doesn't know what was going on but he sure was glad it happened. The guy deserved it.

* * *

"Alright everyone. I have a very good news for you." Ms. H announced in excitement. "We are going swimming!"

The class cheered. Everyone became pre-occupied chatting with their friends on what to wear.

"Finally! It's about time to get a break."

"But school just started Mako." Amo commented.

"I was getting bored."

"Ohhh! I'm so excited! I'm gonna have to go shopping for new bikinis!" Mina exclaimed as expected from the blonde.

Rei just sat silently. Strangely enough, she didn't pay much attention to what was happening. She would usually get excited with these kinds of activities. But for some reason, she just didn't care. She felt like she's not being herself since the incident that night. She found herself thinking about it more and more. Not that she was traumatized, but the fact that the nobody seemed to know what happened. Usually rumours would have spread by now...That is IF Serena told somebody. Which probably didn't happen much to her surprise. But why? She's so sure the girl despised her.

"We have already made reservations to the hotel. Each room will have two students each. We will decide who your roomate will be once we get there." Ms. H reminded the students before resuming class.

Rei caught a glimpse of the blonde beside her. She silently looked at her. She had always known that this girl wasn't like the average college girl. She's not like the type to ruin someone's name for fame. Or humiliate people for fun. Or try to get people's attention. No. Serena wasn't like that at all. She may have a young girl's appearance, but her eyes showed differently. It was as if she had lived longer than her age. And she hated it. She hated how amused she was with the blonde. How Serena seemed to make her curious about her. She tried to mess with her to prove that she's just like other girls. But instead of getting mad and plotting her revenge, Serena just kept silent. Was it too childish for Serena? Does she think she's too immature?

But then again, why would Rei care what Serena think of her? _When_ did she even care about other people's thoughts anyway? Rei let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe she does need a break and swimming was just perfect to cool off.

* * *

"Wow. This club is more amazing than I had imagined."

Seiya was impressed with Inferno. He thought it was just like other clubs but he was wrong. Now he understood why so many teens were dying to come here.

"Yeah I know right."

Serena didn't know how Seiya managed to make her come to this place again. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Oh come on Serena! Lighten up! Stop being so uptight."

"Whatever."

"Hey there. Never thought I'll be seeing you here again."

Serena looked up to see Alex approaching them.

"Yeah. Well I never thought I would come here again."

"Aww..Did Rei treated you that bad?"

"It wasn't really like that."

The trio turned to see Rei, wearing one of those daring clothes again. "I've been nice to her compared to the others."

Serena tried not to make face.

"Anyway, I'm glad you were able to come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Seiya answered.

"Have fun then. You two."

Rei turned to leave followed by Alex. When they reached the VIP room, Rei looked down at the crowd, looking for a certain blonde. Serena tied her hair in a ponytail again. She was wearing a simple black tank top and baggy pants. Rei could tell she wasn't fond of dresses. On the corner of her eyes, she saw Seiya going in for the mic.

"Good evening everyone."

Seiya got tired of asking Serena to dance and have fun so he thought of a better idea. He grinned as the crowd went silent.

"Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeahh!"

"Well, sorry to interrupt but I have a friend over there and she said she wanted to sing for us. Is that okay with you guys?"

The crowd went wild.

"Alright then. Here she comes! Serena!"

Serena almost choked with her drinks as her name was mentioned. The spotlight went to her and everybody was chanting her name.

'Oh my God. Seiya you jerk!'

"Come on up Ms. Uptight!"

Serena couldn't believe what was happening. She felt someone tugging her arms and pushing her towards the stage. Her heart was beating so fast. She had never sing in front of so many people before!

The keyboards played the first chords and Serena took a deep breath. 'I guess there's no turning back now.'

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It's been a while since the last time she sang and it was nostalgic.

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) _

Serena turned to see Seiya beside her. She nodded at him and smiled. She had to admit this guy could sing.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

From the VIP room, Rei and her friends watched as Serena and Seiya enjoyed their spotlight.

"Wow. That girl could sing well." Alex commented.

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"Yeah. I guess she isn't much of a loser as we thought." Mako agreed.

"She's not so bad."

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Everybody looked at Rei as if she had grown a second head.

"What?" Rei asked, a bit irritated that she accidentally said her thoughts out loud. She was just too pre-occupied staring at the blonde on the stage.

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

Serena had to admit, she was actually having the time of her life. It's been a while since she felt like this. She have Seiya to thank for.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Serena looked at the crowd and her eyes moved towards the VIP room. She could see Rei and her friends watching but she didn't care if they were enjoying the show or not. All tha matters was that she was having fun.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Rei met Serena's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Serena turned her attention to the crowd. She could see how Serena was actually having fun. She never expected that from her.

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

But then again, she never really knew Serena. She never took the chance to know her despite of how mysterious she think Serena was. It's just not her to show interest in other people. It was supposed to be the other way around. It had always been that way.

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

The duo finished the song with a bow. They thanked the band and went down the stage.

"That was fun!"

Serena was overwhelmed. She didn't think she would enjoy it that much. Maybe Seiya was right. She was too uptight because of everything that was happening to her. She couldn't seem to focus and all she could think about was Rei. She just realized Rei didn't bug her that day. Even in class, she was quiet. It was very unusual of her. Was it because of what happened at the party? Rei never approached her regarding the incident. Not that she was expecting it to come anyway.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You should do that more often. You know. Losen up a bit."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I think I'm gonna go get something to drink over there."

Serena watched as Seiya went towards the bar and talked to a girl. She rolled her eyes. She saw that one coming. She shook her head and decided to go home. She had enough fun for tonight. She gathered her stuff and left.

"Nice performance."

Serena was walking along the parking lot when she heard that familiar voice. Serena's heart beat went fast. She never imagined hearing that voice talk to her directly again. She turned around and met purple eyes.

Silence.

Rei was leaning on her car. She was about to leave when she saw Serena walked out of the club. Rei felt awkward. Though she was used to being stared at, this one was different. Serena was just looking at her as if she didn't know her. It was kind of offensive. She should've exploded in anger by now but she didn't for reasons she didn't know.

"Is there something on my face?"

Serena finally snapped. No, this wasn't a dream.

"Oh...no. Nothing. Sorry." She stammered. "I was just-"

"Surprise?" Rei continued for Serena. "Yeah. I can see that."

"Right. So, are you here to sue me for having fun?" Serena asked, pertaining to her performance. And no, she wasn't being sarcastic.

Rei laughed and Serena was bewildered.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we started out wrong. Let's try to do this again."

Serena was even more perplex. 'Is this really Rei I'm talking to?'

"So what do you say?"

"Umm...I don't know. I think I've heard that line before."

Rei smiled, remembering the day when they cornered Serena in the classroom.

"Of course. I'm really sorry about that one. It's just something I've gotten used to."

"What? Messing people's lives?"

Rei stared at the blonde's eyes. It was looking at her as if it was judging her. Telling her that everything she did was wrong and senseless. And for the first time, she felt ashamed for what she did. She looked down on the ground unable to meet Serena's eyes.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Rei said silently. Of course, did she really expect Serena to just say 'Oh it's alright. Let's all be friends.' She turned around and went for her car. "By the way, thanks for last night."

Serena nodded.

'Sometimes you're going to have to accept the fact that not everybody's willing to kneel down before you, Rei.' Rei told herself and made her way towards her car. But she stopped at the door.

"By the way, I'd like to ask you one more thing." Rei started.

"What is it?"

"Why did you keep silent about what happened to me? I mean...that could ruin my status. And I know how much you hate me."

Serena sighed. No words came out of her mouth. She just looked up at the sky, with her hands on her pocket. She didn't know what to say exactly. This was the first time she converse with Rei without her yelling at her. The blonde turned her attention to Rei and looked at her straight in the eyes before talking.

"I'm really not interested in ruining your status or staining your name Rei. I don't go to school every single day of my life to get caught up with social affairs or anything like that. I actually love the fact that I go unnoticed by people. I really have no idea how things got so messed up like this." Serena started, trying to stay calm.

"I don't want fame. I don't even like getting any attention. I just want a simple and quiet college life. I've been working my ass off just to provide for all of my needs. Do you really think I still have time to think about getting popular? Or listing names of who's hot and who's not? I don't think so."

Rei simply stared at the talking blonde. She now knew what made this girl different. Serena seemed to be the same age as hers, but her eyes said she was more mature than anyone she knew. She may have failing grades, but the way she talked made her look wiser than any grade sheet can tell.

The look on Rei's face made Serena conscious. She was getting carried away with what she was saying.

"I-I mean..." Serena stammered, trying desperately to lighten up the mood. "Err..."

The blonde fetched for something to say. However, her mind went blank all of a sudden. Rei's stare was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

She probably look dumber in Rei's eyes than what the raven already think she was.

"Need a ride home?"

Serena did a double take and stared at Rei in disbelief.

A moment of silence.

Rei frowned. Serena kept staring.

"Well?"

The blonde shook her head as if she was hallucinating. She looked at Rei and realized that she wasn't dreaming and it wasn't the alcohol since she didn't drink that much.

"It's okay. I can manage. Thanks." Serena answered, still not believing Rei actually offered her a ride.

"I insist."

And she even insisted!

Serena eyed the raven suspiciously. Based on her previous encounter, whenever Rei get too nice, things don't go too well for her.

Rei noticed Serena's expression and laughed, leaving Serena even more confused.

"Sorry." Rei apologized, knowing the look on the blonde's eyes. "Don't worry, there's no catch this time."

"Promise?"

"Mark my word."

Rei assured her with a smile, surprising Serena. This was probably the first and maybe the last time she would see Rei smile. A real smile. It was genuine and it made her heart melt.

"Alright then. Let's get going."

Serena went in to the passenger's seat, forgetting the kind of place she was living at.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Maybe

"So, do you really have a habit of just going off without letting people know?"

Serena just got out of her apartment and was already walking down the streets when she was greeted by Seiya, riding his motorbike. Ever since they met, he had developed a habit of picking her up. It's strange how he could still be there despite the fact that she goes to school at random times. It was like he's really waiting for her. But then again, it doesn't really matter how strange it was as long as it lessens her chances of being late.

She can't remember when or how they got close but she's thankful for it. She doesn't know much about Seiya but it doesn't matter. It's better if they don't talk about the past since she wasn't willing to share her part anyway.

Serena smiled. "I'm sorry Seiya. It's just that I didn't want to ruin your night. Besides, as I always say, I can take care of myself."

"And like I always say, I know that already." Seiya agreed. "But then again, you can at least say something so I'll know where you went off to."

"Fine." Serena agreed with a smile as she took the helmet that was offered to her and rode the bike. They haven't seen each other over the weekends so they never got the chance to talk about the night at the club. Not that there was something to talk about anyway.

******Flashback**

Serena still couldn't believe what was happening. She glanced at the driver's seat and stared. Rei was really driving her home. Is this her way of saying thank you for saving her from her ex? Well, what do you know? Rei actually knew the word appreciation.

The ride went well though silence surrounded them. Serena was at loss for words. She wasn't used to _this_ Rei. She was still a bit suspicious but she didn't want to be rude. She didn't even know what to think. Are they friends now? Or is this just one night? Just getting even maybe? Who can tell? Rei was one of the most complex people she met. She was unpredictable and it was hard to tell when she's sincere or not.

"So, where do you live exactly?"

Serena ended her trail of thoughts and absorbed Rei's question.

"You can just drop me around the corner."

Rei frowned. "Why?"

"Well, it's Black Street. Nasty things happen there. It's not safe for you."

"For me? What about you?"

For the nth time that night, Serena was speechless. She wasn't really planning on telling her life story at that moment.

"It's a long story."

Rei wore a grin on her lips. "Playing mysterious, aren't we?"

Serena stared at the girl beside her and then on the road. They were already near Black Street. The road was becoming darker as they near the feared place.

The blonde sighed. "I'm just concern. You can never really tell what can happen around here especially at this hour."

"I can handle it."

Serena rolled her eyes. Is this girl stubborn or what?

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

And as if on cue, they heard the tires exploding. Rei screamed in surprise but was able to gain control of the wheel and stopped the car before they hit anything. Good thing she wasn't driving too fast.

'And here it goes.' Serena thought grimly. She looked at the driver's seat to check on Rei.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine." Rei answered, still shaky from what happened.

Rei attempted to get out of to check the condition of the car. She felt a hand on her arm, halting her from opening the door.

"Don't."

Rei was confused but followed right away. The seriousness in Serena's voice made her heart beat faster.

Moments later, there were shadows looming over the car and they could hear voices. Serena groaned.

This isn't going to be good.

"Stay here." Defying her own advice, Serena opened her door, much to Rei's surprise.

Rei left her headlights open so she could see what was happening outside. She was worried about the blonde. Not that she cared for her or anything. It's just that it would be her conscience if anything happened to her. That's all. Really. She watched as Serena was encircled by three men. She saw one man grabbed Serena's arm and by impulse, she got out of the car.

"Let her go!" Rei demanded on her usual bossy attitude, forgetting the situation they were in.

The three men eyed the raven haired girl, and then looked at each other. They all shared the same look.

That girl was Rei Wison, the only daughter of Rafael Wilson, one of the richest men in Japan.

The man holding Serena's arm let the blonde go and turned his attention to Rei.

"Well, well, well." The man started. "Boys, this is our lucky night!"

And the three men laughed, already contemplating just how much they can get from Rei's father.

Rei backed away in fear and felt the cold wall. But she will never let them see how scared she was, for her and Serena. Now that she got their attention, maybe Serena can run and get some help? She looked at the spot where was. The blonde was still standing there, frozen.

"Rumors are true. You are a beauty."

They tried touching Rei's face and arms. An evil grinned formed across the faces of the culprits. Two men held both of her arms against the wall while the other man, who seemed to act as the leader of the trio, leaned closer to Rei, his hands slowly travelling across her body. It didn't help that she was still wearing her club outfit.

'Why isn't she doing anything?' Rei thought, glancing at Serena who seemed to be lost in thought.

Serena clenched her fist. She didn't know what to do. She knew beating the bastards would be a piece of cake. But then again, she really wasn't prepared to show her violent side, not after what happened at the beach house. The incident with Rei's ex, on the other hand, was a little different. Rei was unconscious then, and Darien wasn't even worth a fight.

However, these thugs are tough. She knew that from experience. They won't give up without putting up a fight. Serena frowned and gritted her teeth when she saw them starting to harass Rei.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off her!"

Serena prepared herself to attack, losing all rational thoughts. She was angered when the filthy men tried touching_ her_ raven.

How dare!

As Serena was about to strike, a blur of blonde locks passed her by and the next thing she knew, the three thugs were on the floor.

'Show off.' Serena thought grimly as she stared at their so-called savior.

******End of Flashback**

Serena just stared at the window while everyone seemed to be busy talking about the upcoming swimming. What's so exciting about it anyway? Even Molly was too preoccupied on which swimsuit she'd bring. She looked around the room and her attention was brought to Rei. She remembered about the other night and felt bad about it.

Serena heaved a sigh. Yes, she definitely messed up. Again. What was she thinking? She should've helped Rei right away. She shouldn't have hesitated.

Damn. So stupid.

Unconsciously, she turned her eyes to a certain purple eyed girl and just stared. Suddenly, Rei was far from her grasp once again. Just because of one night. It was starting to amuse her how ONE night can seem to change everything in her life so quickly.

She noticed that Rei was being herself again. And once more, she was invisible to the beautiful Rei Wilson. She did mention that's what she wanted.

Serena groaned and bumped her head on the table.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

Serena went back to reality when she heard Molly's voice. She was too preoccupied that she didn't notice their professor entering the room. Ms. H began talking about the details for their field trip.

"It's nothing important." Serena answered her friend and pretended to listen to their professor.

"Alright guys. As I have mentioned last week, our department is planning on a swimming which will be this coming weekend. Over the past few days, we have organized everything and each room will be occupied by two students each. Though I made it clear that I will be the one to choose your roommate, I am giving everyone the privilege to choose who you want to be with. Of course, ladies will be separated from the guys." Ms. H explained as the class went on looking for their partners for the weekend.

"Sol, I guess it's you and me, huh?" Molly said to the blonde beside her.

"Yep. You and me." Serena winked at her friend. She wanted to say that she really doesn't want to go. Her job would be a good excuse. But she'd feel sorry for leaving Molly. The poor girl may not have someone else to go with her. Besides, maybe a break from her life in school and work would be nice for her. She needed it badly.

"This is so exciting!" Molly exclaimed. Serena chuckled a bit, finding it amusing how girls can get so thrilled with just a simple out of town trip with their classmates.

* * *

While most of the students were fussing about the trip, on the rooftop on one of the school building was Seiya.

"How's Serenity?" the mysterious lady on the phone asked.

"She's fine. So far, she had managed to stay out of trouble. Actually, she hasn't done anything at all. It's starting to get really boring. When are you coming here?"

"Soon. I just need to make some arrangements. For now, keep an eye on her. I don't want to lose her again."

"No problem with that."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

And the line was dead. Seiya closed his phone and sighed. He was really starting to get bored.

"I wonder when the real excitement would start."

* * *

Rei and the gang raided the malls looking for their perfect swimsuit. Though Rei wasn't really up for it, she couldn't let the girls down. Besides, she couldn't let the simple conversation with Serena the other night bother her. It was just that. No big deal. Not that it had hit a nerve or anything like that.

The raven sighed and looked at her friends. They've been friends ever since high school. And though they were mean and bitchy to other people, they knew each other better than anyone else. They're like sisters to her, her family. They gave her a feeling of belongingness that her father failed to give.

However, she have this feeling that things are about to change. She was starting to get tired of the usual stuff they do. True, all the mean girls stuff was her way of entertainment. But is that all there is? Is that all they can do? It sounded like high school all over again.

Fine. She admits. Serena's words got to her somehow. Not just what Serena said, but it was Serena's mere existence that's affecting her. That girl was different. She knew that since the beginning but she never expected that the blonde would disturb her this much. It was making it harder for her to ignore the blonde. Whenever she wasn't around, she would unconsciously look for her in the crowd. She doesn't like the feeling…but she couldn't help it.

But then again, the incident the other night was enough for her to look at Serena at another point. She did save her from Darien, but why didn't she save her from those thugs who had the nerve to harass her? The events of that night made her shudder in disgust. She never mentioned to the girls though. How could she tell them that she happen to offer Serena a ride home and then get assaulted by a couple of thugs only to be saved by a mysterious young man?

******Flashback**

Rei couldn't believe her luck. Harassed twice in less than a week! And this time, it's far worse than Darien's attempts. These are _real _men they were dealing with, dangerous men that could kill them without second thoughts.

Is this the end of her?

Just as Rei closed her eyes, she felt the absence of the hands that were gripping her tight. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see three men lying on the floor. She was met with dark blue eyes that seemed to be looking at her intently.

"Hello Miss. I'm Jed."

The young man offered his hand to Rei who shook it, still staring at the blonde. She was dumbfounded but she didn't show it.

"Rei Wilson."

"I know." Jed said with a smile. "Who doesn't anyway?"

Rei simply shrugged; amazed with the level of confidence the guy was showing. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. It surprises me why someone like you would be driving in a place like this? Are you lost?"

"Uhh…no. Just driving home a fr-…" Reis stopped herself and looked at Serena. Does she consider her a friend now? "Someone." She corrected herself.

Serena frowned and looked at Rei who was still busy staring at Jed.

"Hello Jadeite."

If Rei can even be more surprised than she already was, this was the time.

Serena knows him?

******End of Flashback**

"Is that Serena?" Mina pointed towards the other store in front.

Speaking of the angel..err..devil.

Rei got back to reality when she heard the blonde's name and looked at the direction Mina was pointing at. She saw Serena with their other classmate, Molly. She wasn't sure who the other guy that Molly was holding hands with, but she's absolutely sure the boy standing beside Serena was Seiya. Though she invited him at the Inferno, she never really got the chance to have a conversation with him. She was too preoccupied with other things that night. And no, it doesn't have anything to do with a certain blonde. Period.

* * *

Serena sighed. Her feet already felt sore from walking. Molly literally dragged her to the mall and bought a few clothes and a new swimsuit. Unfortunately, her red-haired friend was probably the pickiest shopper she had ever seen. She just kept on going from one shop to another, looking at all the swimsuits available. Molly was even the one who chose a swimsuit for the blonde despite of her protest. She was pretty sure that Melvin and Seiya were sharing the same thoughts as her. She wasn't really used to shopping like this. She didn't live like that. She preferred living as simple as she possibly can. It makes her invisible to most of the world.

"That was tiring." Seiya said. His energy didn't seem to fit his statement.

Serena groaned, massaging her feet. It would be easier if she was wearing comfortable shoes. Her school shoes were killing her. Why do they have to require heels?

The four of them sat down at a nearby bench. Molly and Melvin were lost in their own world once again. Serena groaned even more while Seiya simply chuckled.

"I'll be back." Seiya said to the group and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked but didn't receive any response. She just shrugged and continued massaging her feet.

A few minutes later, the blonde was startled when she looked and found herself face to face with an ice cream cone. She brightened up and suddenly, her feet didn't hurt anymore. She took the ice cream right away.

"Thanks!" Serena said between bites.

Seiya laughed. "I figured you would like it." He knew her weaknesses.

"Aww…that's so sweet."

Serena stopped eating her ice cream when she heard the familiar voice of Mina. She didn't care about the blonde actually; it was the thought of someone else that occupied her. By instinct, she searched for her. If the blonde was there, Rei was most probably there as well.

Mina couldn't help herself. She had a score she needed to settle with Seiya. With that in mind, she approached the group, her friends looking at her with curiosity.

Nobody from Serena's group talked. They simply looked up at Mina. Serena was too busy trying not to stare at the raven that was approaching them, Ami and Mako on her side.

"I'm sorry Miss. But what was your name again?" Seiya finally said, remembering his conversation at the cafeteria the other day with the blonde, but didn't quite catch her name at that time.

The blonde glared. This guy was really starting to get in to her nerves.

'How can he not know me?'

Mina blushed, in anger and embarrassment. That was the moment that Reid decided to step in before her blonde friend make a fool of herself even more. It was clear that Seiya wasn't like any ordinary guy who would do anything just to get noticed by their clique.

"Seiya." Rei greeted with a sweet smile, purposely ignoring the blonde beside him.

"Hello Rei." Seiya responded, beaming a smile. "How's it going?"

Serena didn't bother much on the exchange of conversation between Seiya and Rei. She was now looking anywhere but the raven. She felt awkward. Her heart seemed to be beating fast with Rei so close to her now. But then again, this wasn't the first time Rei got that close to her. So what was she feeling now? Was she embarrassed because of what happened the other night? Because she wasn't able to help Rei and some dumbass blonde guy had to save her instead? What would Rei think of her now? A coward?

Serena frowned. Wasn't that the image she was trying to portray? That she was some silent, shy girl who was weak and invisible to the world? Her thoughts were interrupted as Rei's group bid them farewell. She could only stare at the retreating back of the raven.

"Well, we better get going too. It's getting late." Molly said as she and Melvin stood up.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Serena said and waved at her friends.

"Dinner?" Seiya asked the blonde.

Serena shrugged. "Sure. As long as you're paying."

Sieya laughed and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

Ok. This chapter took a while. Sorry about that. I got a little distracted while I was writing this one so it got delayed. -,') Anyway, review please? Tell me what you think. It's been a while since I last updated so I was hoping the story is still going smooth. I had to re-read the whole story just so I can remember where the hell I left off. =)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Serena sat down on the bed of the hotel room as she watched her red haired friend unpack her stuff and pile them neatly in the cabinet while humming happily. Molly seemed to be really excited with this out of town trip. She smiled; her friend's blissful mood was simply contagious. Though she didn't want to be there at all, she planned to enjoy that trip no matter what.

"Sere, want to go for a swim?"

"Already? But we just got here. Aren't you tired from the trip?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "We'll only be here for two days! We might as well make the best of every second that we are here."

Serena watched as her friend rummage her bag and held up the swimsuit they bought the other day. She simply laughed as Molly tossed her the swimsuit.

"Fine."

* * *

Rei was enjoying the heat of the sun as she lay on the sand. She has her shades on and was wearing a halter neck one piece swimsuit with cut-outs in the middle and sides, showing her toned abdomen. She simply loved the attention she and her friends were getting, though the boredom was beginning to get to her. There seemed to be no one in their class that was worth _having fun with_.

"Where are all the hot guys?" Mina said, as she lazily put on some sun block on her arms. She was hoping some hottie would come and give her a hand. But the four of them had been lying there for almost half an hour and none had the courage to come near them.

"This isn't what I was expecting from this trip." Mako sighed. "I was expecting for it to be…fun."

"True." Ami nodded, while busily reading a textbook.

The three frowned as they looked at the blue haired genius. However, their attention was caught when the students began to gather on the other side of the beach. Curious, the four of them stood and went over to take a peek.

* * *

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Give that back!" Serena exclaimed, as she tried to snatch back Molly's top. She wasn't really sure what happened. She and Molly were having too much fun that they didn't notice someone swimming behind them and with a swift, pulled the string of Molly's top. Molly yelped in surprise, trying her best to cover herself with her arms.

Good thing they were in the water. They looked around and realized that it was Jessica who did it, one of Terry's minions.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Jessica said, as she threw Molly's top towards Terry's direction.

"Didn't I tell you we have a score to settle?" Terry said, looking at Molly.

Molly frowned, slowly sinking herself in the water, too embarrassed to show her face.

Serena sighed. This was so high school. With a determined expression, she swam towards Terry. She's going to end this senseless shitonce and for all. Before she could go any further though, she felt someone grabbed her and attempted to untie her top as well. But she saw it coming and instead, she was the one who untied her perpetrator's top. She smiled in victory.

"Hey! Give that back you bitch!" It was Bianca, suffering the same situation as Molly.

"Not if you give Molly's first!"

"Terry!" Bianca called, asking for help.

Terry frowned. That wasn't on the plan. How can Bianca be so stupid? She looked at her helpless friend, then to Serena. That girl was beginning to be a pain in the ass. She was supposed to be the one in control here, how did she managed to turn the tables around?

"Terry!" Bianca repeated, sounding annoyed.

Terry sighed, a plan forming on her mind. She smirked, and glanced at her back up, Kathy. They shared a look and Kathy nodded.

"Fine. But we're doing this on the beach." Terry said and started for the beach, Serena following her.

Serena calmly walked towards Terry. Why can't trouble leave her alone just for two days?

"Here. Now give Molly's." Serena offered, but she didn't let go until she has her friend's top at hand. Terry did the same, but instead of grabbing Bianca's top, she grabbed Serena's hand instead. She had the blonde on a tight grip.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Serena exclaimed in surprise. She jumped when she felt two arms wrapped around her body from the back, trapping her in a somewhat tight embrace. She glanced back and saw Kathy.

"Knock it off already." Serena demanded calmly, staring straight at Terry. She was really getting tired of this.

"Oh, but I have other things in mind." Terry replied with a grin, not caring if the blonde was giving her deadly glares. As if that's going to scare her. She slowly closed the gap between her and Serena.

Serena panicked, realizing what Terry meant. She watched as the brunette placed a hand behind her neck.

'What do I do?'

Sure. Kathy's grip wasn't that strong and she could get herself out easily. But she really didn't want anyone hurt. Not even those little demons. Plus, everyone was watching. But then again, the whole class will see her topless as well!

"Oh my Terry, terrorizing those poor girls again? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Terry stopped. She didn't have to look to see who it was.

Rei Wilson.

* * *

Rei had been watching the exchange between Terry and Serena. Rei just had to step in. Not she cared what will happen to Serena. She simply couldn't let Terry have all the fun. Besides, no one has the right to make fun of Serena but her.

"Oh and you do, Ms. Perfect?" Terry spat.

Rei shrugged. "I have a few in mind. At least it doesn't include menacing helpless girls."

'Helpless?' Serena frown at the word, remembering what happened at Black Street with Rei. She definitely thinks she's weak. It's supposed to be a good thing, right?

"Oh shut it Wilson. Mind your own business."

"I am minding my business." Rei retorted. "This blonde girl here happens to still owe me so she's technically under my supervision." The raven glared at Kathy who instantly let go of Serena. She grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away from the confused Terry.

'What the hell am I doing?' Rei thought as she briskly walked away from everyone, with Serena in tow. It was all out of impulse. She just wanted to outwit Terry. She didn't mean to drag Serena away and literally announced that she was her _property. _What would everyone think of her now? She was in a total mess. She was too eager to get out of there that she just forgot about her own friends, and that she's still holding Serena's hand.

Serena was just as confused as everyone else. Why would Rei do that? And she's still holding her hand! This was the first time that she actually had a physical contact with the raven. It gave her a tingling sensation.

'Wow. She got soft hands.' Serena thought staring at their hands, which happens to be holding Molly's top as well.

Oh shit. Molly.

"Wait!" Serena pulled her hands away from Rei, as much as she didn't want to. "I have to get back and give this to Molly." She hurriedly took off, not even waiting for Rei to say something.

Rei halted and looked at Serena's retreating back. She admired how toned Serena's body. When she saw Kathy holding Serena, she had to stop herself from staring. The blonde was wearing a black two piece swimsuit with strings. It emphasized just how built she was. The muscles on her arms and legs only meant that the girl had been working out. And that abs! She wondered how hard it would feel when touched.

Rei grimaced with her own thoughts.

What the hell?

She gazed at the hand that was holding Serena's. Were those the hands of someone who had been working all her life? She shook her head. What was she thinking just now? Why does she care anyway?

With a sigh, she walked her way back towards the resort. Her friends were surely wondering where she had gone to. She just hoped they don't ask too much question about what happened with Terry. She then realized that Serena didn't even bother to thank her.

"Dumb blonde."

* * *

'Ahh…finally. Some peace.'

Serena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the soft bed on her back. It's been a long day. She lifted the hand that Rei was holding just a few hours ago. It felt warm and soft on her skin. She wondered if that will ever happen again. Things weren't clear to her still. Rei just came out of nowhere and said things that she didn't quite understood. How can she owe her anything? As far as she could remember, she had done more than what she had to pay her.

She groaned. She really didn't want to remember any of that. It was hell. And for a short time, she actually believed that she hated Rei. That was a lie. Rei seemed to have power over her more than she could imagine. Was it love?

Serena chuckled at the idea. It's impossible. She barely knew her. Though she found out a lot of things about Rei's life when she was working for her, she never really had a decent conversation with her. Except for last week at the club. That night was weird too. Rei was different. She was so...gentle. No yelling. No smartass remarks. No sarcasm. It was just not her. It was almost like a dream.

Her thoughts were cut short when suddenly the door opened with a bang. She sat up suddenly and met her red haired friend who was breathing heavily.

"What happened to you?"

"It awful!" Molly exclaimed with a worried expression.

"What is?" Serena asked concern now visible on her face.

"Rei is missing!"

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

Short. I know. But hey, it was a quick update. So cheers to that!

Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take long. The ideas are all jumbled up so I still need to organize them. I have so many things in mind that I don't know how to put them together. It's actually giving me a headache already.


End file.
